Geschwister
by Cerris Stifte
Summary: Haldir und seine Schwester Callendil - Inzest in Lorien... Kinderhandel mit Düsterwald? und was die Elben noch so treiben...
1. Kapitel 1: Kind des Mondes

Geschwister.... oder warum sich Haldir und Callendil so nahe sind  
  
Disclaimer: das meiste wie ME, Haldir und Co. Gehört Tolkien, Callendil gehört S.E:, aber Gestalten wie Licumo, Ohtarcalimo und Calime gehören mir; no copyright infringement intended  
  
Zur Story: Dies ist die Wahrheit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Glaubt nur nicht S.E., die hört die Geschichte nur von Callendil- und die leugnet es eh alles;) Und außerdem droht sie, S.E. ihre Möglichkeit nach Valinor zu kommen, zu versperren. Ich dagegen habe viel Zeit gebraucht vertrauenswürdige Quellen zu finden. Und hier präsentiere ich euch nun : „Die Ganze Wahrheit, und nichts als die Wahrheit, so wahr euch Eru helfe."  
  
Fürs Rating ist generell PG13 angegeben, manche R Kapitel können dabei sein, die werden dann aber explizit genannt (auch Slash)  
  
Viel Spaß (Feedback sehr gern gesehen – und S.E. bitte hab erbarmen!)  
  
Kapitel 1: Kind des Mondes  
  
Die Sonne ging über dem dritten Zeitalter Mittelerdes auf... einem entscheidenden für die Elben, und alle anderen Bewohner diese Kontinents. Doch für Callendil spielte das noch keine Rolle, sie war jung, noch keine 300 Jahre war sie alt. Sie durchstreifte oft die dichten Wälder Lothloriens, gelegentlich sogar noch begleitet von ihrem älteren Bruder Haldir, selten von einem der jüngeren Elben. War sie mit Haldir unterwegs war sie immer ein wenig scheu und ängstlich – nicht dass sie vor irgendetwas Angst gehabt hätte, nein sie war schon immer tapfer und scheute nicht die Gefahr – doch sie wollte sich nicht blamieren – nicht vor ihm. Elben sind von Natur aus leichtfüßig und gewandt in allem was sie tun, doch auch Elben sind einmal jung, und müssen dies erst lernen. Nun mögen fast 300 Jahre genug sein, um zu lernen einen Spatz am Ende des Horizonts zu erspähen und mit dem Pfeil zu erschießen, doch schienen sie nicht genug zu sein, um in Anwesenheit des großen Bruders geradeaus – oder besser an Bäumen vorbei zu laufen. Callendil erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie sie (und damals war sie gerade mal 74) einst direkt gegen einen noch recht jungen Mallorn lief. Haldir, damals auch noch recht jung, aber bereits mit einer erstaunlichen Grazie, blieb nur kurz stehen zog seine rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe – und fragte, sehr zum Ärger Callendils, ob sie verletzt sei. Immer wenn sie sich an jenen Tag erinnerte erschauerte sie leicht, ihre Gesichtsfarbe verdunkelte sich etwas und sie blieb kurz stehen – um zu sehen wo sie hinlief. Haldir wusste um diesen Umstand, er hatte diese Verhalten schon oft gesehen – und er sah immer wieder darüber hinweg, und sprach sie nicht darauf an, er dachte (und wohl auch zu Recht), seine junge Schwester würde ihm ansonsten nie wieder ins Gesicht sehen können. Und das konnte er nicht zulassen, denn sie hatte ein schönes Gesicht. Ein Gesicht über das man Balladen schreiben sollte, das man in Stein hauen sollte oder auf Pergament bannen. Und doch würde der beste Künstler der Elben nie dieser Schönheit nahe kommen, und überhaupt würde es sie nur entweihen. Weshalb es Haldir auch nie wagen würde etwas Ähnliches zu tun. Er beobachtete sie lieber, diese junge Leben, seine Rose.  
  
An diesem Nachmittag stand Haldir hoch oben auf einem Flett und sah auf sie hinab, sie kam gerade auf eine Lichtung zum Fuße seines Standortes, begleitet von Ecetince[der Name steht für Hyacinth, also Hyazinthe], die etwa 50 Jahre jünger war als Callendil und an ihr hing wie eine Klette. Die beiden fingen auf einmal an zu Lachen, und blickten verstohlen zum andren Ende der Lichtung. Doch dort war es dunkel, und Haldir konnte nicht erkennen, was die jungen Elbinnen so amüsierte. Dann bemerkte er eine Bewegung und erkannte plötzlich Ohtarcalimo[der Name steht für strahlender Krieger] der auf die Lichtung trat begleitet von seinen treuen Gesellen. Sie kamen augenscheinlich gerade von den Grenzen zurück, denn die Rüstungen der Galadhrim schienen etwas lädiert, ausgenommen der von Ohtarcalimo, dieser schien im Gegenteil zu den anderen Elben zu Strahlen, wie es sein Name verriet. Haldir blickte zurück zu Callendil, diese kicherte immer noch wie ein pubertierendes Menschenkind beim Anblick des stolzen Elbenkriegers. Es war als würde Haldirs Herz zusammengezwängt in seinem Brustkorb und von tausend glühenden Nadeln durchbohrt. Seine Hände schlossen sich fest um den Griff seines Dolches. Doch er riss sich zusammen, er war ein Elbe und dies war seine Schwester. Genau es war seine junge Schwester und er musste sie verteidigen gegen diesen Weiberhelden, denn nichts anderes war Ohtarcalimo. Wo auch immer er hinging gebrochene Mädchenherzen folgten ihm. Und nun sah er Callendil an – er lächelte. Nein, dachte Haldir seine Schwester würde nicht eines dieser Mädchen werden. Er wollte sich gerade der Treppe zu wenden, als ihn eine Hand um seine Taille griff. Licumo[Name bedeutet soviel wie Kerze] stellte sich hinter ihn, und küsste den Nacken des silberblonden Elben, sein erregiertes Glied fest an dessen Kehrseite gepresst. Haldir begann leise zu schnurren, und Licumo fuhr fort an dessen Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. „Komm wieder ins Bett mein Geliebter, noch erwartet dich niemand, bald müssen wir wieder zu den Grenzen, dann ist nicht genug Zeit für uns.", flüsterte er in Haldirs Ohr. Doch der dachte nicht an den jungen, potenten Elben hinter ihm, sondern an seine junge, unschuldige und schutzlose Schwester. Er griff sanft aber unmissverständlich den Arm des Jungen und wandte sich noch ein letztes mal um. „Es tut mir Leid, aber das hier kann noch weniger warten." Er ging noch einmal zurück zu seinem Gefährten und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Licumo stöhnte enttäuscht auf, als er die Augen wieder öffnete und Haldir lautlos verschwunden war, ohne ihm Erleichterung zu verschaffen.  
  
„Sieh dir diese Schultern an", sagte Ecetince gerade. Und Callendil lief bei dem schieren Gedanken daran, wie sich diese Schultern anspannen würden, wenn Ohtarcalimo sie anheben würde, um sie dann... Doch weiter kam sie mit ihrem Gedanken nicht, denn plötzlich hört eis eine Allzu bekannte Stimme hinter sich. „Solltest du nicht bei Mutter sein, und ihr beim flechten der neuen Seile helfen?", sagte Haldir in einem vorwurfsvollen Ton, aus dem Callendil nicht die leichte Unsicherheit heraushörte, und die Anspannung die sich seit dem Erblicken der kleinen Schwester eingestellt hatte. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, und rollte ihre hellen Augen in Richtung ihrer Freundin, drehte sich dann aber lächelnd zu ihrem Bruder um. Sie wusste was sie sagen wollte, sie wusste es ganz genau, doch beim Anblick ihres Bruders wusste sie kaum was sie noch vor einer Sekunde gedacht hatte. In der silberblauen Tunika, die seine Augen zu imitieren suchte, es jedoch kaum schaffte, strahlte er in einem überirdischen Licht, umrahmt von seinen wunderschönen Haaren, die den ihren so sehr glichen. Oh warum konnte Ohtarcalimo nicht auch solche Haare haben, sein rot schien ihn wie Flammen zu umspielen, doch erschien ihr, ihr Bruder wie Ithil, und sie war schon immer ein Kind des Mondes gewesen... Sie seufzte leicht, kaum bemerkend, dass sie nun schon für fast eine halbe Minute ihren älteren Bruder nur mit offenem Wort anstarrte, und noch nicht auf seine Frage geantwortet hatte. Ecetince schien dadurch irritiert und stieß sie darum leicht an, erst dann bemerkte Callendil ihre Umgebung wieder. „Ich ... ehm ich...", begann sie vergeblich. Und wieder hob Haldir nur seine rechte Augenbraue, was Callendil gänzlich aus der Fassung brachte, sie aber auch erzürnte und ihr Kraft gab. Leicht sarkastisch sagte sie dann: „Soweit ich weiß, warst du es der so geschickt im Umgang mit Fäden war, hattest du nicht Calime gerade einen neue Leine geschenkt?" Haldirs Kiefer spannte sich kurz an, zu frisch war die Wunde, die Calimes Betrug hinterlassen hatte. Und sofort schoss sein Blick wieder zu Ohtarcalimo, der gerade dabei war, einem Schwarm Elbinnen seine Erlebnisse von seinen Rundgängen an der Grenze zu erzählen. Calime war Haldirs letzte Gefährtin gewesen, das letzte und einzige weibliche Wesen, dem er sich je hingegeben hatte – ein Fehler wie er jetzt wusste, denn sie hatte ihm schnell Hörner aufgesetzt, als Ohtarcalimo wieder einmal Caras Galadhon besuchte und ihr die Gelegenheit gab, sein Lager zu teilen. Wie eine gemeine Hure hatte sie sich hingegeben. 


	2. Kapitel 2: Auf dem Flett

Geschwister Kapitel 2  
  
Rating: R (für etwas Slash)  
  
Dank: an alle die schon ne Review geschrieben haben (ja auch der Möchtegern- Reporterin) – macht weiter so;)  
  
Bemerkung: ein sehr kurzes Kapitel, sorry... aber dafür hab ich Kapitel 3 und 4 fertig...also werden die auch im Laufe der nächsten Tage kommen...  
  
Und noch einmal: Hier ist die wahre Story... nicht dieser Firlefanz bei S.E. dem Legolastöter  
  
Disclaimer: alles gehört J.R.R., ich leih es mir nur aus, und hoffe das beim Grabrotieren nicht zuviel Erde aufgewühlt wird – wer soll denn den Dreck wieder sauber machen;) Callendil gehört in all ihrer Pracht S.E., doch die geht mit ihr zu lieb um – passt gar nicht zu ihr; Licumo und Co. gehören aber mir  
  
Nu aber los;)  
  
Auf dem Flett  
  
Callendil las in diesem Moment im Gesicht ihres Bruders wie in einem offenen Buch. Das geschah selten, und sie wusste sie hatte ihn tief getroffen. Und sie bereute es sofort. Er war doch ihr Bruder, und sie liebte ihn, auch wenn er sie meist zur Weißglut trieb, und sie sich ständig unwohl fühlte in seiner Gegenwart. Das hatte er nicht verdient.  
  
Ecetince grinste breit, dachte sie doch Callendil war erfreut über das Ergebnis ihrer Worte. Diese sah sie nun scharf an, und das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der jungen Elbin verschwand, statt dessen sah sie sie nun verwirrt und dann trotzig an, nickte Callendil noch einmal zu und verschwand dann in Richtung der Meute um den jungen Galadhrim.  
  
Callendil sah ihr kurz, neidvoll nach. Doch kam sie dann schnell zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen, als Haldir sich zum gehen wandte.  
  
„Warte", sagte sie schnell. Und ergriff seinen Arm.  
  
Er drehte sich um und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie wusste nichts mehr zu sagen, und er schritt davon. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie, und Haldir blieb am anderen Ende der Lichtung kurz stehen, ging dann aber ohne sich noch einmal umzuwenden weiter.  
  


* * *

  
Callendil begegnete ihrem Bruder in der folgenden Woche selten, doch an einem sonnigen Nachmittag, bat ihre Mutter sie um einen besonderen Gefallen. Sie sollte mit ihrem älteren Bruder nach Düsterwald reisen, um dort Thranduil ein Geschenk für dessen momentane Favoritin zu bringen, die ihm gerade einen Sohn geboren hatte. Callendil hatte schon viel von Thranduil gehört, der sich alle 100 Jahre eine neue Gefährtin auswählte, die ihm dann ein Kind gebar – denn er suchte einen Thronfolger. Doch keine hatte ihm bisher eine Sohn geschenkt.  
  
Nun musste man sehen, ob der Knabe überleben würde, denn er schien schwach zu sein. Doch wunderschön, wie man sich erzählte. Legolas wurde er genannt, denn als er geboren wurde, viel ein grünes Blatt in seine Wiege.  
  
Sie freute sich den kleinen Prinzen zu sehen, doch weniger seinem Vater zu begegnen, denn trotzdem die Mutter des Prinzen in hoher Gunst stand, war ihre zeit als die Gefährtin des Königs nun vorbei. Sobald der Knabe ohne Mutter existieren könnte würde sie das Haus des Königs des Düsterwaldes verlassen, und Thranduil würde den „Waisen" offiziell zu seinem Nachfolger ernennen. Legolas würde keine Mutter haben, genau wie Thranduil. Und Thranduil würde sich schnell eine neue Gefährtin nehmen, zwei Erben waren besser, falls es wieder einen krieg gäbe. Und sie wusste, das Thranduil damals auch an ihrer Mutter interessiert gewesen war – und dieser glich sie wie ein Ei dem anderen.  
  
Also suchte sie ihren großen Bruder auf, der sie begleiten sollte. Da sie ihn nicht mehr im Flett der Eltern antraf, ging sie zu Licumo – der würde wissen wo man ihn fand, wusste sie doch, dass die beiden beste Freunde waren. Ganz in Gedanken, an das, was eine Woche zuvor an dieser stelle geschehen war, erklomm sie die Stufen zu dessen Flett, die Geräusche die von oben zu ihr herunter drangen nicht beachtend.  
  
Erst als sie nur noch eine Umdrehung von ihrem ziel entfernt war, hörte sie das stöhnen. Sie grinste in sich hinein, und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zurück machen, als sie Licumo einen Namen rufen hörte. „Haldir!- Ja, mein rasender Stern!- Stoß fester zu!"  
  
Callendils Augen wurden beiden diesen Worten immer größer, und ihre Wangen begannen zu glühen – was tat Licumo da, und warum nannte er seine Geliebte ausgerechnet Haldir? Sie würde ihn zur Rede stellen, und sie musste es Haldir sagen, auch wenn sie damit seine Freundschaft mit Licumo zerstören würde, sie konnte es ihm nicht verheimlichen. Und überhaupt waren die beiden demnächst für einige Wochen allein unterwegs, da würde sie es ihm nicht verheimlichen können, selbst wenn sie wollte.  
  
Doch dann hörte sie noch etwas, was sie – vollkommen aus der Bahn warf, und sie sich nicht erklären konnte. „Schrei meinen Namen kleine Kerze! Schrei meinen Namen!", sagte da ein sehr erregter –Haldir.  
  
Callendil konnte kaum noch denken, und rannte die letzten Stufen um den riesigen Mallornstamm und auf Licumos Flett.  
  
Als sie dort angelangte sah sie ihren Bruder gebeugt über den Eigentümer dieses Flett. Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihr noch – bevor sie bewusstlos zusammenbrach. 


	3. Kapitel 3: Aus der Fassung

Geschwister Kapitel 3  
  
Das ist ja wohl die Höhe!!! Da beginnt diese Möchtegernreporterin doch einfach, meine Geschichte zu kopieren! Und auch, wenn das bedeuten mag, dass S.E. endlich zu Verstand kommt, was das verdrehen der Wahrheit betrifft, so ist es doch einfach nur schamlose Kopiererei.  
  
Kleines Copycat wird S.E. daher bei mir nun genannt. Das schlimmste ist, ihre Slashszene kam schon im zweiten Kapitel, daher könnte man gar denken ich schreibe bei ihr ab. Aber dem ist ganz und gar nicht so, denn meins kam zuerst. [und ja, die kennt sie auch schon]  
  
Also:  
  
Disclaimer: wie eh und je  
  
Rating: NC17... ich weiß ja nicht wie ihr es seht... aber das muss sein... na gut, so arg viel Slash ist es nicht, aber das beste was ich bisher zustande bringe, ich kann nun mal keinen Smut schreiben [aber denkt nicht, das S.E: besser ist, ohne mich, wüsste die nicht mal was Slash ist]   
  


* * *

  
Aus der Fassung  
  
„Callendil? Callendil! ", rief Haldir verwirrt, und stürzte sofort zu seiner ohnmächtigen Schwester, während Licumo sich enttäuscht aufrappelte und sich hinter einen Vorhang zurückzog, um sich selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen.  
  
„Au..." stöhnte Callendil auf, und betastete ihren Kopf, als sie erwachte, „was..?"  
  
„Du bist in Ohnmacht gefallen, Kleines", sagte Haldir sanft, und half seiner Schwester auf.  
  
„Wieso bist du nackt Haldir?", fragte Callendil unschuldig, sich noch nicht erinnernd. -„Oh", die Erinnerung kehrte zurück, "oh!", ihre Augen erreichten wieder Wandtellergröße.  
  
„Callendil", versuchte Haldir sie zu beruhigen, „willst du dich nicht erst einmal hinsetzen, du siehst ganz blass aus" – in der Tat war das Gegenteil eingetreten, denn ihr Kopf war wieder hochrot.  
  
„Fass mich nicht an", sagte sie scharf, „wie kannst du es wagen, deiner Familie so etwas anzutun?" Callendil, war nun weniger schüchtern, sondern eher wütend.  
  
Haldir blieb nur der Mund offen stehen. Seine Hand stützte sie noch, doch schnell und mit deutlichem Ekel schüttelte sie sie ab, und floh von Licumos Flett. Haldir wollte ihr nachrennen, doch blieb er am Rand der Plattform stehen – nackt wie er war, würde es die Situation sicher nicht verbessern, wenn er seiner kleinen Schwester nachrannte.  
  
„Callendil", seufzte er. Doch sie drehte sich nicht um.  
  
Im inneren des Flett konnte er Licumo stöhnen hören.  
  
Wie konnte er nur, warum war er hierher zurückgekehrt? War es nicht genug gewesen? ER wollte doch nur...  
  
Sie hasste ihn. Er wusste es. Sie war so jung. Nicht so viel jünger als er. Doch jung. Als sie da stand, fast genau, wo er jetzt stand – wie sie sie angeblickt hatte. Diese Augen, wie ein Diamant durch Wasser gebrochen, nun voller Erstaunen, Entsetzen, Ekel – und ja, auch das hatte er bemerkt, auch wenn sie dies schnell zu verbergen wusste, auch voll Interesse, voll Neugier vor dem Unbekannten.  
  
Er wusste sie war noch Jungfrau. Und auch wenn er manchmal seine Zweifel gehabt hatte, jetzt wusste er es ganz bestimmt. Und er würde sicher nicht einen geilen Bock wie Ohtarcalimo an sie heranlassen.  
  
„Kleiner Wildfang, genau wie du vor... nein du warst nie so, nicht wahr, Haldir mein Liebster? Du warst immer im reinen mit deinen Begierden. Nicht wie die Kleine, die gar nicht weiß, was Inzest bedeutet."  
  
Man konnte nur einen Schatten wahrnehmen, der wie der Wind übers Flett strich, da knallte es auch schon.  
  
„Wie kannst es wagen, diese Worte auch nur in den Mund zu nehmen?", sagte Haldir, seinen jungen Liebhaber festumklammert nach dem Schlag haltend. „Wie kannst du sie auch nur solcher Gedanken verdächtigen?"  
  
„Ihr seid in der Tat eine Familie, benutzt ihr doch sogar dieselben Worte, wenn ihr aus der Fassung geratet.", sagte Licumo, lasziv lächelnd, wusste er doch, dass Wut Haldir zu wahrhaft Großem anstachelte. Und tatsächlich, weiß der blonde Elb wieder eine stattliche Erektion vor.  
  
Doch Haldir starrte nur in die grünen Katzenaugen, seines gegenüber, kaum noch einer Regung fähig. Langsam lockerte sich sein griff um die Arme der kleinen Kerze. Und dieser begann dann auch sofort mit seiner Arbeit, und sank vor seinem Geliebten zu Boden.  
  
Den Schaft Haldirs fest umklammert begann er mit seiner Zunge dessen Eichel zu umspielen. Als er nun begann den Penis des Galadhrim zu massieren, fing dieser endlich wieder an seine Umgebung zu bemerken – und er war ihrer nicht unabgeneigt. Haldir vergrub seine Hände im Haar, des ihn Befriedigenden, und dieser sah voller Begierde auf.  
  
Doch Haldirs Blick war nicht nur erregt, er war auch wild entschlossen, und ohne jedes Erbarmen. Licumo kannte diesen Blick noch nicht, und er begann ihm Angst zu machen.  
  
„Was?", stieß er noch hervor, als er versuchte, seinen Standpunkt zu ändern. Doch viel weiter kam er nicht, denn Haldirs Fingern verstärkten nun ihren Griff, und wiesen ihm den Weg zurück. Licumo öffnete automatisch den Mund, und Haldir stieß tief in die sich auftuende Höhle. Es war klar, wer hier den Rhythmus vorgab, und der Unterlegene passte sich an, dabei versuchend, sich nicht zu verschlucken.  
  
Immer schneller stieß Haldir in Licumos Mund, und dieser wagte sich kaum noch zu bewegen, wenn es nicht gefordert wurde, machten doch nun Haldirs Hüften die ganze Arbeit. Haldir begann zu stöhnen, und warf seine Haare zurück, wie ein Hengst der sich kämpfend gegen seine Zügel aufbäumt. Doch noch wollte er das Spiel nicht beenden – er fasste sich.  
  
„Steh auf!", befahl er dem Knieenden. Und dieser tat, wie ihm befohlen. „Die Hände an den Ast!", wieder tat Licumo wie ihm geheißen, und umschloss einen starken herabhängenden Ast, mit seinen Händen. „Nein, sieh mich nicht an, kleine Kerze.", sprach Haldir nun etwas sanfter, während er fest in die Pobacken des anderen griff. Seine Finger gruben sich tief in dessen Fleisch, und als er es wieder losließ, waren Abdrücke seiner tat zu sehen. Zufrieden betrachtet er sein Werk. Und beschloss dann, dass es noch nicht beendet war, ebenso schnell wie zuvor, holte er aus, und verpasste jeder Backe einen festen Schlag. Licumo schrie erstaunt auf, doch kommentierte er nicht mehr.  
  
„Besser.", sagte Haldir. Nun war es Zeit, sich endlich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Mit seinen Händen ertastete er die Öffnung, die er schon zuvor in Besitz genommen hatte, als... . Doch daran wollte er nun nicht denken. Doch er wollte. Er stellte sie sich vor. Die kleine Blage, ihm immer folgend, ihn immer beeindrucken wollend, und doch so unnütz. Kleines Ding, wusste nicht mal, was hier gespielt wurde. Soll sie doch dieser Ohtarcalimo nehmen, wird doch nur zu einer kleinen Hure, wie alle ihres Geschlechts. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, was er an ihr damals noch liebenswert fand. Dieser Nichtsnutz, dieses Flittchen. Im Grunde hatte Licumo recht. Warum sollte er sie nicht auch haben. Wo sie bald doch eh jeder haben würde. Ja er würde sie sich nehmen. Er würde ihr geben, was sie verdiente.  
  
„... du tust mir weh. Haldir! Hör auf! Au! Du tust mir weh, hör auf! Haaaldiiiir!" Erst jetzt bemerkte Haldir, die schreie seines Geliebten, in dessen Anus er immer schneller und tiefer stieß. Erschrocken zog er sich schnell zurück.  
  
„Was ist nur los mit dir?", fragte Licumo entgeistert. Doch Haldir wollte nicht antworten. Stattdessen starrte er schon wieder ohne Fokus gegen Wände, doch zumindest bewegte er sich – er griff seine Kleider und legte sich die Tuniken so schnell es ging an. „Haldir? Sprichst du nicht mehr mit mir?"  
  
„Ich muss gehen. Es tut mir Leid. Namarie."  
  
„Na – Haldir, was ist? Ich dachte wir wollten morgen zusammen..." Und schon wieder, lies Haldir den jungen Elben nicht aussprechen. Stattdessen verließ er dessen Flett – für immer. 


	4. Kapitel 4: Zerbrochen

Geschwister Kapitel 4  
  
Und sie schreibt tatsächlich weiter... Und diese Möchtegern-Starreporterin aka kleines Coypcat hat mich gestern (18.02.2004) tatsächlich mit einer Bildreporterin verglichen. Doch was ist bitte eine Bild??? Ich habe keine Zeitschrift in ganz Mittelerde gefunden, die diesen Namen trägt. Doch will ich euch nun über etwas aufklären, was wie ich hoffe euren Blick auf die Geschichten der S.E. erweitert. Es hat mit Zeitungskonzernen zu tun. Und zwar ist wie ich kürzlich erfahren habe, die von ihr hochgepriesene Lorien Times nichts weiter als eine kleine Tochterzeitung des G.-Mirror dem wie wohl allen bekannt ist, schlimmsten Revolverblättchen auf ganz Arda. Ich hoffe ihr bedenkt das, und lernt schließlich, dass ihr nur von Cerris Stiften die Wahrheit, über die Jugend der Callendil o Lorien erfahren werdet!  
  
Feedback.... büdde ich weiß, ich bin noch nicht lang dabei, und lese so gut wie keine anderen FanFics, und schreibe daher auch nicht selbst Reviews, aber bitte, bitte, bitte seid doch so lieb, und schreibt mir kurz, wie ihr die Story fandet, wenn ihr sie gelesen habt.  
  
Rating: G? oder auch PG... auf jeden Fall ist das Kapi ganz doll brav, keinerlei böse Worte, nackte Menschen oder Geschlechtsverkehr – höchstens böse Blicke.... ach ja der Gewaltpegel ist auch nicht gerade hoch...  
  
Disclaimer: wie immer  
  
Und nun viel Spass!! ----  
  
Kapitel 4 - Zerbrochen  
  
Am nächsten morgen, saßen alle zusammen beim Frühstück. Und eisiges Schweigen herrschte, was natürlich auch den unbeteiligten nicht entging.  
  
„Rumil, lass das! Stell die Vase sofort wieder hin!", zischte Callendil ihren kleinen Bruder an. Doch der grinste nur frech und spielte weiter mit dem filigranen Gegenstand, und beachtete sein Essen gar nicht mehr.  
  
„So lass ihn doch, Callendil! Er kann doch nichts dafür, er ist noch jung. Soweit ich mich erinnere hast du früher auch gerne mit den Vasen hier im Hause gespielt.", sagte Taetholil. „Ach nein, es waren keine Vasen, es waren kleine Schalen, die dein Bruder für mich einst angefertigt hatte.", sie musste ob dieser Nostalgie Lächeln. Callendil jedoch gefror bei dem Gedanken an jene Zeit, und auch Haldir schien merklich unwohl zu werden." Du hast die meisten dann irgendwann fallen lassen, und sie gingen entzwei. Und dann musstest du heulen.", wieder war es an Taetholil zu lachen, sie schien nicht zu bemerken, dass ihre beiden älteren Kinder lieber auf Morgoths Schoß sitzen würden, als an diesem Frühstückstisch. „Auch wenn Haldir dann immer wütend war, wenn du zu weinen begannst, schmolz er dahin, und nahm dich in den Arm, bis du dich wieder beruhigt hattest. Du nuckeltest dann immer an seinem Haar. Irgendwann, als dir die Schalen ausgingen, hat Haldir dir dann auch welche gemacht.", Taetholils Augen begannen sich mit süßen Tränen der Erinnerung zu füllen, und Haldir und Callendil fühlten sich mehr als schuldig. „Hast du die nicht noch irgendwo, Callendil? Soweit ich mich erinnere, warst du mit deinen Schalen vorsichtiger. Du hast sie wie deinen größten Schatz immer gehortet, so dass niemand anderes sie fand. Bis du dich eines Nachmittags in die Mitte deines Zimmers setztest, und sie alle um dich herum aufgestellt hast – wie eine Königin inmitten ihrer Kronjuwelen.", die Tränen begannen jetzt zu fließen, und Callendil streckte die Hand nach ihrer Mutter aus. Sprachlos, streichelte sie nur deren Hand, und wagte es nicht sich nach ihrem älteren Bruder umzusehen.  
  
Das Frühstück, war nach dieser Episode schnell beendet, und Callendil (und zu ihrem Unglück auch Haldir), gingen daran, ihre Sachen, für die Reise nach Düsterwald, zu packen.  
  
Auf ihrem Talan, durchwühlte Callendil sämtliche Truhen, bis sie sie fand. Die Schalen, von denen ihre Mutter sprach. Sie erinnerte sich, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Sie nahm jetzt alle heraus, wie damals. Sie setzte sich mit ihnen in die Mitte des Fletts, und stellte Schale für Schale im Kreis um sich herum auf. Vor sich ihre Lieblingsschale. Eine Elbin war darauf, mit silberblondem Haar, in das eine Mallornblüte geflochten war. Sie bemerkte etwas und nahm die Schale auf, betrachtete sie näher.  
  
Sie wusste was sie sah, doch stand sie nun auf, die Schale fest umklammert, und ging zu dem Bronzespiegel, der an der Wand hing. Sie hielt die Schale neben sich in die Höhe. Aber sie war doch damals, noch so jung gewesen, noch ein Kind, woher wusste er, wie sie später aussehen würde...  
  
„Ich bin fertig, die Pferde stehen bereit, Mutter will sich noch von dir verabschieden.", sagte Haldir, der halb auf der Treppe zu ihrem Flett stand, und sie wie gebannt anstarrte. „Das war immer meine Lieblingsschale gewesen."  
  
In einer fließenden Bewegung holte Callendil aus, und schleuderte die Schale nach ihrem Bruder. Dieser war nicht mehr schnell genug um auszuweichen, und die Schale streifte ihn noch an der Stirn, bis sie dann an einem herabhängenden Ast zersplitterte, und die Scherben zurück auf die Plattform fielen.  
  
Haldirs Hand fuhr zu seiner Stirn, und Blut klebte daran, als er sie wieder herunternahm. Als er darauf blickte, bemerkte er eine Scherbe, die ihm vor die Füße gefallen war. Sie zeigte das Gesicht Callendils, lächelnd und froh. Für einen Moment, verlor er sich in der Erinnerung, an den Tag, als er diese Schale schuf. Und er erinnerte sich, an den Tag vor einigen Wochen, als er daran dachte, dass niemand es wagen durfte, die Schönheit seiner Schwester einzufangen zu versuchen. Nun anscheinend hatte sie sich befreit. Er musste unwillkürlich Lächeln. „Denk an Mutter!", sagte er noch, bevor er den Talan verlies.  
  
Callendil war verwirrt, vom Verhalten ihres Bruders. Was war mit ihm? Würden sie sich je wieder vertragen, und gemeinsam durch die Wälder Lothloriens streifen? Sie hoffte es, tief im Inneren wünschte sie sich die einfache Zeit, als sie Kind war zurück. Doch sah sie keinen Weg, wie sie zu dieser Zeit zurückkehren konnte. Keinen Weg, der sie zurück bringen konnte, und alles, was sie ihrem Bruder in der letzten Zeit an den Kopf geworfen hatte, zurücknehmen konnte.  
  
Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinab, während sie die Schalen wieder sicher verstaute – auch die Scherben ihres Lieblingsstückes. Sie nahm ihre Taschen auf, verließ ihr Flett.  
  
Als sie gerade dabei war, sich von ihrer Mutter zu verabschieden, stand Ohtarcalimo plötzlich neben ihr. „Callendil, ich höre, du willst uns für einige Zeit verlassen.", sagte er lächelnd, und anscheinend etwas betrübt zu ihr. „Würdet ihr uns einen Moment entschuldigen", fragte er ihre Mutter höflich.  
  
„Natürlich,", antwortet diese mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf den Lippen, „ich hab noch ein anderes Kind, von dem ich mich verabschieden muss." Sie sah Callendil strahlend an, und drückte sie fest. Diese wurde erneut leicht rot.  
  
Als Taetholil die beiden verlassen hatte, drehte Callendil sich zu dem Elben um. Und was sie sah, verschlug ihr die Sprache. Sie sah Zuneigung, Leidenschaft – Verlangen.  
  
„Du bist schön, Callendil. Schön wie ein junger Morgen, wenn der Tau von den Blättern der Elanor fällt, und Ithil, trotz des Lichtes der Sonne noch erstrahlt.", er nahm ihr Hand, sah ihr noch einmal tief in die Augen, und drückte dann seine Lippen dagegen. „Hat dir das jemals jemand gesagt, Callendil? Oh welch ein vortrefflicher Name, für diese Grazie - Callendil.", sagte er, als er seine Lippen wieder von Callendils Handrücken entfernt hatte. Doch hielt er diese immer noch fest umklammert. Ihr wurde leicht unwohl, und jegliches Blut ihres jungen Körpers, schien sich jetzt oberhalb ihres Halses aufzuhalten.  
  
„Ich weiß, es mag dir vorschnell erscheinen, doch fand ich zuvor nie die Kraft, mich dir zu offenbaren. Und nun da du fortgehst, scheint es mir fast zu spät, doch kann ich mein Herz nicht länger verleugnen. Callendil willst du..."  
  
Doch weiter kam der Galadhrim nicht, denn plötzlich war Haldir neben dem Paar aufgetaucht.  
  
„Wir müssen aufbrechen, es wird schon spät.", sagte er und die Missbilligung war seiner Stimme deutlich zu entnehmen., "solltest du nicht auch bereits wieder bei deiner Kompanie sein, Ohtarcalimo?"  
  
„Manchmal muss man eben seinem Herz folgen, und nicht tun, was ..."  
  
Doch wieder wurde ihm das Wort abgeschnitten. Diesmal von Callendil, die plötzliche jegliche Scheu abgelegt hatte, und sich dicht an den rothaarigen Elben gedrückt hatte, und ihre Lippen auf die seinen presste.  
  
Ohtarcalimo, war klug genug, die Gelegenheit, oder genauer Callendil beim Schopfe zu packen. Und war Callendil auch noch unerfahren, in den Regeln des Lippenspiels, so wusste ihr Partner doch, durch geübte Bewegungen, die genetisch festgelegten Fähigkeiten der jungen Elbin bloßzulegen.  
  
Haldir konnte seine Abscheu nicht verbergen, und sprach schneidend: „Wir müssen jetzt gehen, hebt euch diese Abscheulichkeiten, für die Rückkehr auf!"  
  
Callendil löste sich wieder von Ohtarcalimo, wenn auch mit Protest. Ihr Beine konnten sie kaum noch tragen, doch irgendwie schaffte sie es dann neben ihrem Bruder, mit dem sie kein einziges Wort wechselte, zu den Grenzen. 


	5. Kapitel 5: Am Lagerfeuer

Geschwister Kapitel 5:  
  
Disclaimer: immer noch derselbe  
  
Rating: PG13 für die Verwendung des f Wortes  
  
Anmerkung: Endlich soll die Geschichte auf dem ffn meinem Schreibrhythmus angepasst werden – daher nun alles, was ich bisher unter „Geschwister" geschrieben habe auch hier.  
  
Zu S.E.: nichts neues... außer: man ist die langsam :-P Scheint ja sehr schwer sich solche Lügen auszudenken. Hat man gut recherchiert wie ich, schreibt sich diese Biografie, wie von selbst.  
  
Und erneut: Viel Spaß!  
  
Kapitel 5 Am Lagerfeuer  
  
Sie ritten Richtung Norden, als sie Lothloriens Grenzen verlassen hatten – immer noch ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. Da sie schön des öfteren zusammen gereist waren, war auch kein Wort nötig, um sich über Richtungen oder Pausen für die Tiere zu verständigen.  
  
In der Tat war sogar Callendil in der folgenden Nacht recht schläfrig, als sie mit ihrem Bruder am Feuer saß. Sie aß eine Ecke Lembas, und rollte dann eine Decke aus, um sich nieder zulegen.  
  
Dann hörte sie etwas – als sie sich wieder aufsetzte, sah sie sich um, doch es schien nur das Feuer gewesen zu sein – ihre Umgebung war vollkommen ruhig. Doch wo war Haldir?  
  
Sie wollte ihn gerade rufen – aber wahrscheinlich war er in der Nähe, und würde denken sie hätte Angst im Dunkeln, außerhalb des sie schützenden Waldes. Trotz allem, rasteten sie natürlich nicht auf freiem Feld, im Schutz einiger Felsen und hoher Hecken hatten sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen.  
  
Doch in diesem Moment spürte sie eine Bewegung, sie drehte sich blitzschnell um, ihr Schwert aus der Scheide gezogen, und zum Schlag ausholend.  
  
„Erwartest du jemanden bestimmtes?", fragte Haldir, seine Augenbraue erneut eingebildet hochgezogen. „Oder freust du dich nur so sehr mich zu sehen?" Er ging ein Bündel Feuerholz tragend an ihr vorbei, so nah in der Tat, ihre Schwertspitze war nur um haaresbreite von ihres Bruders Kehle entfernt.  
  
Schnell steckte sie das Schwert wieder in die Scheide – allerdings mit einiger Mühe, verfehlte sie doch beim erstenmal den Eingang. Was Haldir natürlich bemerkte, und wie zuvor mit erhobener Augenbraue kommentierte.  
  
Callendil legte sich erneut zum schlafen, anders als ihr Bruder. Dieser saß gedankenversunken auf der anderen Seite des Lagerfeuers. Er starrte in die Flammen und sah eine Frau. Ihr Haar wehte im Wind, des knisternden Feuers, es war wie aus gesponnenem Gold. Doch schon verschwamm das Bild, und die Wärme, die vom Feuer ausging wurde unnatürlich stark – die ruhende Callendil schien jedoch nichts zu bemerken. Er sah weiter in die Flammen, und schon sah er eine andere Frau, deren Haare nun aus Mithril – er erkannte seine Schwester, sie war älter – viel älter. Auch wenn man für die Menschen und andere Kurzlebige ewig jung scheint. Elben sehen einander die Jahre an. Und diese Callendil war mehrere Tausend alt. Anders als ihr Double war diese hier auch viel graziöser... er sah sie kämpfen um ihr Leben. Doch plötzlich ergriff man sie. Sie stand einfach da, und dann....  
  
„Callendil!!!!!!", schrie Haldir aus tiefster Kehle. Doch die Flammen waren wieder nur Flammen – und er erkannte seinen Traum, als was er war.  
  
Sein Schrei jedoch war kein Traum – und die junge Callendil schoss wieder in die Höhe.  
  
„Was??", schrie nun die angesprochene, ihr Schwert wieder mal kampfbereit. Sie sah sich um, suchte nach den Angreifern. Doch wieder fand sie nur ihren Bruder. Dies mal jedoch weniger hochnäsig (erstaunlich für sein Verhältnisse) , sondern vielmehr tief geschockt. Eine Träne lief seine stolzen Wangenknochen hinab. Sein Mund war immer noch vom Schrei geöffnet, und er starrte suchend in die Flammen.  
  
„Haldir, was ist? Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Callendil sanft. Doch ihr Bruder war auf die Flammen fixiert, als könnten sie ihm Antworten auf nie gestellte Fragen geben. „Haldir?", doch erneut kam keine Antwort, nicht mal ein Blinzeln oder eine kleine Bewegung seiner Ohren verriet, dass er sie bemerkte.  
  
Callendil ging um das Feuer herum, das Schwert wieder in der Scheide und legte ihm sanft ihre Hand auf die Schulter. Und da schien er plötzlich ihrer wieder gewahr zu werden. Denn nun fixierte er sie, dann ihre Hand. Was dazu führte, dass sie sie schnell wieder von ihrem Platz entfernte. Er stand auf, sie um wenige Zoll überragend, sah ihr tief in die Augen, die den seinen so sehr glichen, und doch vollkommen verschieden waren. Er sah sie genau an, nahm jede Faser ihres Gesichtes auf, und suchte, die Frau seiner Vision – doch sie war nicht da – noch nicht. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihrer Wange aus – doch wagte er nicht sie zu berühren. Er sah ihre Lippen, so sanft, nach ihm rufend – doch nun begann er nicht mehr an die Zukunft, sondern an die Vergangenheit zu denken – an den vergangenen Morgen.  
  
Ekel nahm sein Gesicht ein, bei dem Gedanken an die Schande, als sich seine kleine Schwester an diesen Schmarotzer geschmissen hatte. Wie konnte sie nur.  
  
Haldir trat schnell zurück, um nicht zum Schlag auszuholen. Doch nicht schnell genug, denn Callendil bemerkte, das leichte zucken seiner Hand, die sie zuvor streicheln wollte.  
  
„Was ist nur in dich gefahren!", fragte Callendil voller Abscheu, „Oh, nein, antworte lieber nicht!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich wieder um, und schritt zu ihrem Lager zurück.  
  
Haldir dagegen verlies den Feuerschein erneut, er ging zur anderen Seite der Felsen, trotzdem im Schatten bleibend, um nicht ungebetene Gäste anzulocken, und hockte sich dort hin, weder an das eben Gesehene, noch Geschehene denken wollend.  
  
Doch langsam schweiften seine Gedanken wieder ab, zu diesen silbernen Haaren im Mondenschein. Er dachte an die vergangen Tage mit seiner kleinen Kerze. Dachte an die schönen Zeiten mit ihm – und auch an seine Worte. Inzest. Vielmehr, dass auch Callendil es wollte. Es war eigentlich nicht unüblich, unter den Elben. Und auch nicht verboten. Eigentlich war seine Reaktion vollkommen unlogisch. Viel zu emotional. Wobei das in sich auch unlogisch war. Und auch wieder nicht. Schließlich war sie seine kleine Schwester. Und er hatte auf sie aufzupassen. Er sollte für sie sorgen. Also warum saß er hier, und nicht neben ihr am Feuer wachend?  
  
Und kaum hatte er das gedacht, war er auch schon an ihrer Seite. Sie war derweil anscheinend eingeschlafen, oder zumindest soweit weggedöst, dass sie nichts mehr gegen seine Anwesenheit einwandte. Er betrachtete erneut ihre blauen Augen. Wolken, die den Mond passierten, spiegelten sich darin – ebenso wie sein Schatten.  
  
„Haldir", seufzte Callendil jetzt. – „Ich bin schon weg, keine Sorge. Ich wollte dich nicht stören.", antwortete Haldir sich erhebend.  
  
„Haldir, küss mich, küss mich wie kein männliches Wesen zuvor." Haldir blieb jegliche Erwiderung im Halse stecken. Sein Mund wurde trocken, und er wollte ihn sich an ihren feuchten Lippen wieder benetzen.  
  
Callendils Lider begannen zu flackern. Und sie setzte sich auf. Wieder sah sie das Gesicht ihres Bruders. Doch diesmal wurde sie rot dabei, und sah schnell weg. Haldir fing sich diesmal schneller. „Interessante Träume?", fragte er herausfordernd.  
  
„Nicht das ich wüsste. Oder, doch. Ich habe von dir geträumt." Haldirs Atem schien langsam in einem gewohnten Rhythmus auszusetzen. „Du hast Mutter einen Kuchen gebacken, und ihr dann gestanden, dass du eine Schande für die Familie bist, und Männer fickst."  
  
„Hat Ohtarcalimo dir je erzählt, wie er zu seinem Posten unter den Galadhrim kam, wo ihr euch doch so nahe zu sein scheint? Glaube mit kleine Schwester, es ist keine Schande unter den Galadhrim, andere Männer zu „ficken", wie du es so schön ausdrückst. Und Mutter ist sich meiner Beziehung zu Licumo und auch den vielen anderen zuvor, durchaus bewusst."  
  
Haldir setzte sich genüsslich wieder auf den Platz auf der anderen Seite des Feuers, und sah wie der Kopf seiner kleinen Schwester arbeitete. Doch, ihm schien er arbeitete nicht schnell genug, daher würde er ihr helfen.  
  
„Eifersüchtig?", fragte er schmunzelnd, und erneut mit erhobener Augenbraue.  
  
Callendil sah ihn erschrocken an. Sie versuchte in seinen Augen seine Motive zu lesen, doch war die Gelegenheit, schon kurz nach ihrem Erwachen verschwunden. Wenn dieser Bastard dachte er hätte sie daher eingekreist, so wusste er weniger als für ihn gut war. Und das würde sie nun ausnutzen. Dieser Mummenschanz sollte endlich ein Ende haben. Er nutzte doch nichts mehr.  
  
„Ja." 


	6. Kapitel 6: In Flammen

Geschwister Kapitel 6  
  
Disclaimer.... immer noch der gleiche  
  
Rating.... ehm PG13 denke ich.... mehr wohl kaum....es tut mir leid, aber ich gönn's ihnen noch nicht;)  
  
Hehe S.E. scheint langsam schwach zu werden, andauernd redet sie von neuen Kapiteln – doch seht ihr eins??? Wohl kaum.... Kein Wunder, scheint ihr doch ihre Phantasie auszugehen... In der Tat schrieb sie mir vor einigen Tagen, sie wolle gar abschreiben???? Also nein...bei mir sogar.... tssss wie kann diese Frau es wagen!!!  
  
Und vielen dank an: LittleLion1, der/die mich darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass ich keine anonymen Reviews zuließ, dass hatte ich bis dato nicht bemerkt, ist nun aber behoben;)  
  
Also allen viel spaß, mit einem sehr kurzen Kapitel – ich fahre nun etwas in den Urlaub... also frühesten am Mittwoch ein weiteres Update  
  
Feedback erwünscht!!!!! bettel  
  
Kapitel 6 –In Flammen  
  
„Ja – ich bin eifersüchtig. Ich bin wie wild. Ich kann nicht daran denken, was du mit Licumo getan hast. Kann nicht daran denken, was du mit all deinen anderen Kumpanen tust, wenn alle Lichter gelöscht sind. Denn es brennt sich wie ein glühendes Eisen in mich, und hinterlässt Narben, die ich mein ganzes Leben lang tragen werde. Und das einzige was ich will, ist weg von dir, und dich nie wieder sehen. Nie wieder an dich denken müssen. Doch würde ich fliehen, so weiß ich, würde es mein Tod sein."  
  
Callendil war den Tränen nahe, als sie ihrem Bruder endlich gestand, was sie so lange schon quälte. „Haldir, mein Bruder. Haldir, mein Herz."  
  
Haldir sah ihr tief, in ihre Tränen gefüllten Augen. Ihm stockte das Herz, denn mit der Masse an Gefühlen, die ihn übermannten konnte es nicht mehr umgehen. Er musste hart schlucken, unfähig zu sprechen. Und das verunsicherte Callendil noch umso mehr.  
  
„So sag doch etwas. Irgendetwas. Ob gut oder schlecht. Beende meine Zweifel. Beende mein Leiden." Die Tränen fanden nun ihren Weg, der Schwerkraft folgend.  
  
„Callendil", entflog es Haldirs Lippen. Er stand auf, wie in Trance, und ging um das Feuer zu ihr. Er kniete vor ihr. „Was habe ich nur..."  
  
„Nein, sag nichts. Keine leeren Floskeln mehr." Ihre Stimme brach jetzt mehrmals. Sie war wie ausgelaugt. Und es gab nur eins, was sie wieder füllen konnte. „Küss mich, Haldir. Um Erus willen, so küss mich doch endlich."  
  
Und das tat er dann. Für eine kleine Ewigkeit, lagen ihre Lippen aufeinander, und keiner wagte an diesem Zustand etwas zu ändern. Doch dann brachen uralte Triebe durch, die in Callendil endlich Befriedigung suchten. Callendils Hand, wanderte zu Haldirs Gesäß, was dazu führte, das sie von ihrem Sitz fiel, und beide nahe dem Feuer herum rollten. Zu nah in der Tat, denn nun standen nicht nur die beiden Liebenden, sondern auch Haldirs Umhang in Flammen.  
  
„Bei dir zu sein, ist, als würde ich von Flammen verschlungen." Haldir bemerkte nicht, wie wahr seine Worte doch waren. Callendil lag jetzt auf ihm. Und als sie ihre Hand, in seine silberblonde Harrpracht versenken wollte, zog sie diese schnell, und erschrocken schreiend, zurück.  
  
„Du brennst! Haldir, du brennst!" Geschwind stand sie auf, und lief zur nächsten Wasserflasche. Diese in Händen, und entkorkend, lief Callendil zu ihrem Geliebten zurück, und übergoss ihn kurzerhand mit dem eisigen Quellwasser.  
  
Alle Feuer gelöscht, schüttelte dieser sich wie ein begossener Pudel. Und Callendil konnte nicht umhin, und musste, aus tiefster Kehle lachen.  
  
„Wie schön, dass meine Misere dich so erheitert.", sprach eben jener, mit erstaunlich spöttisch erhobener Augenbraue. Welche in seinem triefenden Zustand, jedoch kaum die erwünschte Wirkung hatte, und nur noch mehr zu seiner Schwester Erheiterung beitrug.  
  
Haldirs Ausdruck dann doch als kaum amüsiert wertend, schlug Callendil sich ihre Hand vor den Mund, und versuchte so ihr Lachen zu ersticken. Doch mittlerweile verfiel selbst ihr Bruder, in ein volltönendes Gelächter, und sie prustete fröhlich weiter. Schon bald konnte sie sich erneut kaum auf den eigenen Beinen halten, und sank zu Boden.  
  
Die Arme nach ihr ausstreckend, fing sie Haldir auf, und die beiden saßen lachend und erstaunlich entspannt nebeneinander.  
  
„Mir scheint, irgendjemand, hat er nicht ganz gewollt, dass wir heute unser Glück finden." Sagte nun Callendil.  
  
„Oh doch, meine Rose, oh doch. Ein Feuer ist immer ein gutes Omen. Denn wenn es nicht das Feuer in uns schürt, so wird es doch alles, was uns störend im Wege steht zu Asche verwandeln." Antwortete Haldir, und all seine Liebe lag in seinen Augen, als er seine Schwester erneut sanft küsste.  
  
Und schon bald ruhten sie Arm in Arm, für die wenigen verbleibenden Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang, einander immer in die Augen blickend. Denn auch wenn es laut Haldir ein gutes Omen war, was ihnen zur rechten Stunde geschickten wurde, so wollten sie es dennoch nicht erneut herausfordern.  
  
Nicht in dieser Nacht. 


	7. Kapitel 7: Zwischenspiel

Geschwister Kapitel 7  
  
Nein, S.E. Puste habe ich noch genug, und wenn du früher am Bf sein möchtest... freut mich, werde gerne abgeholt. Hoffe euer kleines Kaff hat schon ein extra Komitee abgestellt, um mich auch standesgemäß zu begrüßen...  
  
Zu allen anderen... 2 Kapitel heute, dafür dann auch von mir nichts mehr bis Dienstag – da ich ja S.E. vom Schreiben abhalten muss;) oder wie man das hierzulande auch nennt: den Virus per Hand auf die verschiedenen Compis schleusen;)  
  
Beide Kapitel recht kurz... aber Aussagekräftig, wie ich hoffe...  
  
Disclaimer: all to Tolkien... na ja fast alles... aber ihr kennt das ja  
  
Rating: ich meine fast G aber schreiben wir lieber PG... mal wieder ganz brav  
  
@Seni du bist die Beste;) @Eichen schön dich zu sehen (und vergiss den Kuchen nicht) @all freut mich immer, wenn wer liest und reviewed;)  
  
***  
  
Kapitel 7 Zwischenspiel  
  
Früh am nächsten Tag erwachte Callendil, und sah sich in ihres Bruders Umarmung gefangen. Vergebens versuchte sie sich zu befreien, bis Haldir schließlich von ihren wilden Bewegungen aufwachte.  
  
„Callendil? Was? Oh." Der Galadhrim erinnerte sich wieder an die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht.  
  
„Guten Morgen.", er versuchte Callendil zu küssen, doch die stand in einer fließenden Bewegung auf, und schritt zu den Pferden. Geknickt saß ihr Bruder im Gras, und sah ihr nach.  
  
„Ich Glaube wir können es heute noch bis zu den Schwertelfeldern schaffen, wenn wir sofort aufbrechen."Sagte die Elbin, und nahm ihren Wasserbeutel zur Hand und trank einen kräftigen Schluck. Erst dann sah sie sich schüchtern nach ihrem Bruder um.  
  
„Wir können es versuchen. Doch sollten wir auch auf die Tiere achten." Damit stand nun auch der Elb auf, trank etwas, und verstaute dann alles wieder sorgfältig in den entsprechenden Satteltaschen.  
  
Schon bald waren sie bereit zum Aufbruch. Sie ritten fast ohne Pause, als wäre ein Nazgul, oder zwei hinter ihnen. Und wie am vergangenen Tag sprachen sie nur, wenn nötig.  
  
Am späten Nachmittag, die Sonne war kurz vorm Untergang, hielt Haldir sein Pferd an. „Lass uns hier rasten, für die Nacht."  
  
„Aber es ist noch nicht einmal dunkel und die Pferde benötigen auch nicht schon wieder eine Pause – wir können bestimmt noch 2 Stunden gut reiten. Es sei denn, du bist schon zu ermüdet, und außer Kraft."Sagte sie foppend.  
  
Haldir musste lächeln. „Nein, kleine Schwester, ich wäre durchaus im Stande die ganze Nacht durchzureiten. Doch schon seit Jahrhunderten ist dies der Rastplatz, bevor man die Schwertelfelder betritt." Und damit sprang der hochgewachsene Elb von seinem Pferd, und ging zielstrebig auf einen bestimmten Grasfetzen zu. „Und ich will nicht der sein, der mit der Tradition bricht."Anscheinend hatte er gefunden, was er dort im Gras gesucht hatte, denn er blieb plötzlich stehen. „Sieh her." Unter der dichten Grasdecke verbarg sich eine Unterirdische Grube, deren Falltür Haldir nun öffnete.  
  
Neugierig, u.v.a. nicht in der Lage, etwas passendes zu erwidern, stieg auch Callendil nun von ihrem Ross, und begab sich zu ihrem Bruder. Die Pferde begannen in ruhe zu grasen, verließen den Ort, an dem die Elben sie verlassen hatten, jedoch nicht.  
  
An Haldirs Seite spähte sie, in die Tiefe. „Dieser Ort ist für langsame Reiter maximal 3 Tage von Lothlorien entfernt, warum wird hier Wasser gelagert?"Am Boden der Grube waren 5 Glaskanister zu erkennen, in denen eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit zu erkennen war.  
  
„Es ist Sitte, dass man vom Wasser trinkt, und sich für seine Reise, wohin sie von hieraus auch führen mag, stärkt und es dann durch das eigene mitgebrachte Wasser ersetzt." Erläuterte Haldir, ohne wirklich auf Callendils Frage einzugehen. Er griff sich die Flasche, die für ihn am leichtesten zu erreichen war, und schloss die Grube wieder, nachdem sie an seine Schwester übergeben hatte.  
  
Als er sich wieder erhob, nahm er die Flasche wieder an sich, und begab sich in die Mitte eines anscheinend oft genutzten Lagerplatzes. Seine Nase kräuselte sich leicht, als er am Inhalt der Flasche roch, doch störte es ihn anscheinend nicht weiter, denn er nahm schnell einen Schluck der klaren Flüssigkeit. Dann reichte er sie an Callendil weiter, die sich nur wiederstrebend neben ihn gesetzt hatte, sich an den vergangenen Abend erinnernd.  
  
Sie zögerte leicht. „Trinken, nicht denken, melethril nin!"Callendil wagte es nicht, ihn nach diesen Worten in die Augen zu sehen, und entschloss sich stattdessen seinem rat zu folgen, und sich zu stärken.  
  
Fast hätte sie die Flüssigkeit, die nun ihre Kehle hinabrann wieder ausgespuckt, so sehr brannte es – dies war wohl, trotz ihrer anfänglichen Vermutung, kein Wasser. Doch schnell wurde ihr wärmer, und schon beim nächsten Schluck, den sie nahm, um ihrem Bruder, der wie sie zu ihrem Schreck bemerkte lächelte, zu beweisen, dass sie stark genug, für dieses bestimmte Wässerchen war. Als sie den Krug abgesetzt hatte, griff ihn Haldir wieder, und schon fast kraftlos, lies seine Schwester ihn aus ihren Händen gleiten.  
  
„Du solltest aufpassen damit, niben nin,", doch da Haldir sich, als weniger klein sah, nahm er erneut einen tiefen Schluck vom Alkohol," nicht jeder verträgt diese Art der Wegzehrung."Und wieder führte er die Flasche zum Mund. Auch wenn er es nie seiner Schwester gegenüber zugeben würde – auch ihn verließen langsam bestimmte Kräfte.  
  
Doch auch wenn sie beide heute kaum ein Wort gewechselt hatten, erinnerten sich Bruder und Schwester plötzlich deutlich der Geschehnisse der letzten Tage – und auch dessen, was nicht passiert war. Wenn manche Kräfte die Elben nun verließen, so erwachten im Gegenzug bestimmte, und diese wollten genutzt werden. 


	8. Kapitel 8: Zungenspiel

Geschwister Kapitel 8  
  
Das zweite Kapitel für heute – alles kommt anders als man denkt....  
  
Viel Spaß dabei!  
  
Disclaimer: all to Tolkien... na ja fast alles... aber ihr kennt das ja  
  
Rating: PG13 oder schon R? also nicht ganz so brav, wie das letzte Kappi... auf allgemeinen Wunsch einer einzelnen Dame, die gerne gewärmt werden wollte – aber dann doch irgendwie unzufrieden war, was ich nun überhaupt nicht verstehe...  
  
@all freut mich immer, wenn wer liest und reviewed;)  
  
*** Kapitel 8 - Zungenspiel  
  
Nach dem letzten Schluck sah Haldir Callendil verlangend an, und als sie in seine Augen blickte las sie darin jeden einzelnen seiner Wünsche. Sie nahm ihm die Flasche ab, und trank noch ein letztes mal. Wieder fest verschlossen, stellte sie sie zur Seite, und rückte näher an ihren Bruder.  
  
„Mir ist kalt, kannst du mich wärmen?"fragte die Elbin sanft, auch wenn ihr alles andere als kalt war. Doch Haldir antwortet nicht mit Worten auf ihre Bitte, sondern tat, was eigentlich erbeten war. Er nahm ihr Gesicht vorsichtig in seine Hände, strich eine blonde Strähne hinter ihr spitzes Ohr, und küsste sie sacht.  
  
Aber anscheinend, war Haldirs Berührung nicht ganz nach ihrem Geschmack, denn seine Schwester stieß ihn unsanft nach hinten. Ihre Hände griffen ihn um die Taille, fuhren nach innen, glitten dann fest nach oben über seine Brust. Bis sie über die Schultern hinweg, seine silberne Mähne erreichten, und sich fest darin vergruben. Haldir atmete tiefer, sofern er es noch konnte. Nun setzte sie sich mittig auf ihn, neigte ihre Kopf, wie zum Kusse herunter auf seine Lippen. Sie wich nach unten aus, und biss sanft in seinen Hals. Ihre Zähne wieder entfernend, saugten ihre Lippen sich danach an eben jener Stelle fest.  
  
Ihre Zunge fuhr weiter hinab, und umspielte seinen Adamsapfel. Haldir musste schlucken, was Callendil, anzuspornen schien. Hastig, doch mit unwahrscheinlich geübten Fingern, öffnete sie seine Tunika, nur um ihr Zungenspiel auf seiner Brust fortzusetzen.  
  
„Haldir!", rief Callendil.  
  
„Ja, mach weiter.", antwortete dieser, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, woher ihre Stimme kam, wenn sie doch gänzlich mit dem Necken seiner Brustwarzen beschäftigt zu sein schien. Doch das störte ihn nicht, er hatte zu wenig Blut in seinem hübschen Kopf, um sich Fragen zu stellen.  
  
Inzwischen hatte sich Callendil vom Spiel mit den Nippeln abgewandt, und ihre Zunge wanderte weiter, und zog ihre nasse Spur auf ihres Bruders Brustbein. Immer weiter hinab, während sich dessen Bauchmuskeln nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie ihr entgegen streben sollten oder nicht. Ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern, um ihm nicht zuviel Bewegungsfreiheit zu geben, erreichte sie seinen Bauchnabel. Die Zunge gespitzt drang sie, ohne zu fragen, in die dunkle Höhlung ein. Erkundete jeden Winkel, während der Inhaber tief stöhnte.  
  
„Haldir, so wach doch auf!", Callendil schien zu heulen, als sie dies erbat.  
  
„So weine doch nicht, ich bin doch wach.", antwortete der Angesprochene.  
  
„Was ist? Mit wen sprichst du, Haldir?", Callendil lies von der Erkundung, des Bauchnabels ihres Bruders ab, und fragte diesen schließlich.  
  
„Mit dir! Mit wem sonst, oder siehst du hier noch jemanden?", und in der Tat waren sie allein auf weiter Flur.  
  
Die Elbin schüttelte nur den Kopf, und wandte sich erneut zu dessen Freude Haldirs Mitte zu. Doch hatte sie inzwischen seine Schultern losgelassen, so dass dieser sich endlich gänzlich der störenden Oberbekleidung entledigen konnte. Auch seiner Gespielin, war das ganz recht, konnte sie sich doch nun näher mit der deutlich Ausbeulung seines Beinkleides befassen.  
  
Sie sah kurz in das Gesicht, des Besitzers, dieses stolzen Hügels, lehnte sich erneut hinab um seine Brust zu küssen, an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, als plötzlich ihre Hand vorschnellte, und Haldirs Manneskraft fest umschloss.  
  
***  
  
„HALDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRR!!!!"Ein Schrei gellte durch alle Höhlen unter dem gesamten Düsterwald. Callendil, war außer sich, wie konnte ihr Bruder ihr das antun. Seit 3 Wochen lag er nur da. Koma nannten es die Heiler. Doch heute schien sich sein Zustand laut ihnen zu bessern, bis diese Krämpfe plötzlich begannen. Doch keiner wusste was zu tun war. Sie verabreichten ihm einige Medizin, banden ihn an sein Bett, wie ein krankes Tier, nicht wie ein denkender Elb. Doch nun hatten die Krämpfe aufgehört. Sie hatte immer an seiner Seite gesessen, er war doch ihr großer Bruder. Als er sich beruhigte hatte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt – es beruhigte sie immer, seinen Herzschlag zu hören. Doch diesmal war er so leise. Trotz ihrer Elbenohren war es schwer für Callendil, auch nur einen einzelnen Schlag zu hören. Anfangs war er noch da. Doch vor einer Sekunde, war er verstummt. Und sie schrie.  
  
„Du kannst mich nicht allein lassen! Tu mir das nicht an! Haldir, du bist doch mein Lieblingsbruder."Weinend schlug die Elbin immer wieder auf den Brustkorb ihres toten Bruders. Wachen kamen, und hielten sie zurück, doch sie schlug immer wieder um sich. Bis dann jemand ihren Hals mit einem Betäubungspfeil traf, und sie Bewusstlos, in sich zusammensank. 


	9. Kapitel 9: Am Wald

Geschwister Kapitel 9  
  
Ja es ging gut... wir Leben beide noch... auch wenn ich mit Gollum verglichen wurde, und S.E. meinte sie bräuchte noch ein Shizo-Girlie- Shirt... na ja das Chili hört auch langsam auf zu arbeiten... das war ja grausam... nie wieder sag ich da... hab Lektion gelernt.... nie wieder Chili!!! Hmmm wer weiß, was es in Eryn Lasgalen (Ja Seni, ich sage das D- Wort nie wieder, ach und selbst als du nicht dabei warst, haben wir es nicht gewagt es in den Mund zu nehmen;)) zu essen gibt...  
  
Note: Chapter written while sitting next to lil' CopyCat aka Möchtegern- Starreporterin... was dabei wohl rauskam...  
  
Disclaimer: alles gehört dem J[dot]R[dot]R[dot] Tolkien... bis auf die kleine Kerze (ja auf allgemeinen Wunsch einer einzelnen Dame ist der wieder da), die gehört mir...  
  
Rating: PG wegen Leiche:-D  
  
Reviews: Seni... hach schreibst du immer tolle Reviews... freu mich jedes Mal aufs neue, von der Nanny zu hören... S.E. ... Muahahaha und Aufklärung... ja wusste ich's doch, dass du noch mal aufgeklärt werden solltest;) Eirien.... hoffe der Fisch zappelt nicht mehr;)... und der Kuchen war lecker... das Stück war nur zu groß für mich 0(  
  
Mehr Feedback immer erwünscht ;-)  
  
Nu aber los... viel Spaß... auch wenn's keine Aufklärung gibt  
  
**********  
  
Kapitel 9 - Am Wald  
  
Warum nur... was war nur geschehen....er lag immer noch da...wie tot auf seinem Bett, doch auch wenn sein Herz kurz vorm Stillstand war, war noch ein Funke Leben in ihm - genug um ihn aus seinem Status zu holen...  
  
Cerridwen stand vor Haldirs Krankenlager, und begann seine Aura zu suchen....  
  
***  
  
Er ritt zum Düsterwald, um seine Schwester zu besuchen, die vor 3 Jahren dorthin ritt - mit einem Geschenk für die damalige Weggefährtin Thranduils, des Königs von Eryn Lasgalen. Er vermisste sie so sehr, und in den letzten Wochen hatte er die merkwürdigsten Träume - er träumte von seiner kleinen Schwester Callendil. Er träumte Dinge, die man nicht von seiner Schwester träumen sollte. Nun zumindest war er es nicht gewohnt, auch wenn einige Elben, diese Art der Partnerwahl, durchaus faszinierend fanden.  
  
Aber nicht Haldir o Lorien. Dem jungen Galadhrim waren diese Träume vollkommen zu wieder. Sicher, für ihn gab es keine Schönere, als seine Rose. Einst hatte er sogar ihr Bildnis auf eine Schale gebannt - nein nicht ihr Bildnis, wie er sie sah, so war sie darauf dargestellt.  
  
Er wollte sie wieder haben, so wie sie damals war. Jung, schön und voller Leben. Die letzten Jahre über hatten sie nur über gelegentliche Briefe Kontakt. Und diese wurden in den letzten Monaten immer vager. Sie schien im kaum noch ihre Geheimnisse anzuvertrauen. Anders als in ihrer gemeinsamen Jugend, als sie zusammen durch Lothlorien zu streifen pflegten. Immer war sie bei ihm, hing an seinen Lippen, folgte jedem seiner Schritte. Und sie sprachen über Eru und Arda. Jeder wusste, was der andere dachte.  
  
Er wollte das zurück, er wollte seine geliebte Callendil. Deshalb war er nun auf dem Weg zu Thranduils Höhlen. Er musste sie wieder sehen. Er musste ihr erzählen von...  
  
"Haldir, hast du auch eine Bewegung bemerkt?", Licumo ritt näher an den silberblonden Elben heran.  
  
"Es war sicher nur ein Tier, auf dem Weg in den Wald." Auch wenn Haldir Waldbewohner war, so fand er doch, dass die Tiere eher aus dem Wald strebten, und ganz zurrecht. In der Tat kamen ihm einige Vögel entgegen. Und selbst Schlangen sah man im Gras.  
  
Ein Schrei gellte ihnen entgegen. Beide Pferde, hielten sofort an, und wollten allen anderen Lebewesen folgen. Die beiden Reiter versuchten sie zu beruhigen, was ihnen schließlich auch gelang. Und doch entschieden sie sich, der Ursache des Schreies nicht zu Pferde nachzugehen. Sie redeten den Stuten gut zu, und wenn auch widerstrebend, schienen sie dazu bereit, an Ort und Stelle zu warten.  
  
Sie betraten, nach einem langen Ritt schließlich den Grünwald - der ihnen aber an dieser Stelle kaum grün, eher vollkommen düster erschien. Vorsichtig bahnten sie sich ihren Weg durch das Gestrüpp. Anfangs fragten sie sich noch, wie sie den ort des vormaligen Schreies wieder finden sollten, hatten sie ihn doch nur kurz, wenn auch eindrucksvoll vernommen. Doch schnell löste sich das Problem, denn man hörte nun ein konstantes Schluchzen, unterbrochen nur, von eben jenen, schon bekannten markerschütternden Schreien.  
  
Endlich gelangten sie auf eine Lichtung. Sie sahen eine Elbin, in zerschundener Kleidung, vor einem Baum knien, die Hände wie zum Gebet zum Himmel erhoben.  
  
Schnell wurde ihnen auch klar, was sie so sehr mitnahm. An einem hohen, starken Ast hing eine junge Elbin, alles Leben aus ihr gewichen. Licumo eilte zum Baum, kletterte schnell hinauf, und durchtrennte gekonnt, den Strick, der die Leiche hielt. Dann nahm er das Mädchen sanft auf seine Arme, und stieg wieder hinab.  
  
Erst jetzt schien die alte Elbin die Ankömmlinge zu bemerken. Als Licumo, mit der Leiche in den Armen, vor ihr Stand, blickte sie ihm tief in seine Augen. Und sein Herz spannte sich an. Er kannte sie, wie er jedes Lebewesen kannte.  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, legte er die Tote in die Arme ihrer Mutter. Und lies sie ebenso wortlos mit ihr von dannen ziehen.  
  
Als diese lange aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, bemerkte er Haldir, der immer noch wie versteinert, am Eingang der Lichtung stand, und an die Stelle starrte, wo zuvor die junge Elbin hing.  
  
Licumo wusste an wen er dachte. Schließlich war ihm klar, warum sie gerade jetzt nach Eryn Lasgalen wollten. Er hatte Haldir, im Schlaf nach ihr rufen hören.  
  
Callendil.  
  
Licumo ging nun zu ihm, und nahm ihn fest in den Arm. "Es wird alles gut werden! Ihr geht es gut! Du sagtest doch, es wäre nichts Merkwürdiges in ihren Briefen gewesen. Keine Nachricht, sie wäre gegen ihren Willen dort."  
  
Die kleine Kerze wusste, dass es die falsche Wortwahl gewesen war, in dem Moment, da er den letzten Satz ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
Haldir gefror in der Umarmung, seines Liebhabers. Könnte es doch sein. Vermisste sie ihn genauso, wie er, sie. Und wollte sie, dass er zum Höhlenschloss kam. Konnte sie einfach keine genaueren Briefe schreiben? Wollte sie schon seit Monaten seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, durch ihre wenig aussagekräftigen Briefe?  
  
Er musste es herausfinden. Er würde es herausfinden.  
  
Erst jetzt sah er Licumo wieder in die Augen. "Lass uns zurück zu den Pferden gehen. Ich will so schnell wie möglich zu diesen Höhlen." 


	10. Kapitel 10: Im Dunklen

Geschwister Kapitel 10  
  
Disclaimer: immer noch gehört das meiste dem JR –R ; Licumo gehört mir... und irgendwie auch Cerridwen (das bin ja irgendwie ich... fragt S.E.;)); dann kommt noch eine neue Figur vor... und da sage ich nur Seni hab Erbarmen!!!  
  
Rating: PG13 für kleinen aber im Grunde nicht beschriebenen Kampf  
  
Anmerkung: hatte S.E. nicht nach Kapitel 2 mal gesagt, sie wolle nicht nach Eryn Lasgalen? Hmm ich bin erstaunt...;)  
  
Und Seni als Betthäschen?? Also wirklich S.E. das kann man ihr doch nicht antun.... ich würde so etwas nieeee schreiben 0:)  
  
Vielen dank für alle Reviews... Ich hoffe das Kapitel bringt etwas Licht ins dunkel.... ach was im Grunde wird's noch dunkler... aber ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß... guckt noch mal Akte X die warn noch schlimmer mit dem kreuz und queren....  
  
Also mal wieder Viel Spaß!  
  
*********  
  
Im Dunklen  
  
Es war feucht. Feucht und dunkel. Obwohl die Dunkelheit auch durch ihre geschlossenen Augen verursacht worden sein konnte.  
  
Ihr Kopf schwirrte. Den Rest ihres Körpers spürte sie nicht. Und wie sie annahm, war das auch besser so.  
  
Langsam begannen sich auch ihre Ohren wieder zu öffnen. Sie war Elbin und nicht fähig zu hören. Sie musste dem Tode nahe sein.  
  
Doch nur nahe. Denn diese höllischen Kopfschmerzen, die sich nun einstellten, konnten nur ein eindeutiges Lebenszeichen sein.  
  
Sie hörte zuerst das Wasser. Ein leises Plätschern. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war. Sie wusste ja kaum, wer sie war.  
  
U.v.a. wusste sie nicht, warum sie hier war. Und warum spürte sie ihren Körper nicht mehr? Wo kamen diese Kopfschmerzen her?  
  
Eine Locke wehte im dünnen Luftzug. Der war neu. Jemand musste den Raum betreten haben.  
  
Sie konnte nicht schreien. Ihr Mund war zu keiner Bewegung fähig. Ebenso wie der Rest ihres Körpers. Doch ihre Augen schienen langsam wieder ihren Dienst aufzunehmen. Sie erkannte eine raue, durch wenige kaum beschlagene Holzbalken gestützte Decke einer Höhle. Eine Hand strich sanft über ihren Kopf.  
  
„Du bist wach." Die Stimme, die diese Worte sprach, war ihr seltsam bekannt. Doch schien sie sie lange nicht gehört zu haben. „Kannst du dich an etwas erinnern, Callendil?"Das war also ihr Name. „ Weißt du warum du hier bist? Erinnerst du dich an deinen Sohn?"Licumo lehnte sich über sie, weiterhin ihr Haar streichelnd. „Erinnerst du dich an deinen Bruder?"  
  
Haldir.  
  
****  
  
Einen tag ritten und gingen sie abwechselnd durch Eryn Lasgalen, in Richtung der Höhlen des Königs. Seit ihrem Zusammentreffen, mit der seltsamen Elbin und ihrer toten Tochter, hatten sie kein Lebewesen mehr gesehen. Der Wald schien wie ausgestorben.  
  
Doch da hörten sie plötzlich ein Knacken im Unterholz. Jemand näherte sich. Dem Geruch nach elbischen Geblüts. Und anscheinend ohne Scheu entdeckt zu werden.  
  
Haldir und Licumo bedeuteten ihren Pferden still zu stehen, und beide machten sich bereit zum Kampf. Die Pfeile auf die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam gerichtet, warteten sie ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben.  
  
Eine Silhouette zeichnete sich ab, und die Elben erkannten matt funkelnde Augen. Licumo lies seinen Bogen als erster sinken. Haldir zögerte etwas, doch hatte auch er die alte Elbin von der Lichtung erkannt.  
  
„Können wir euch helfen?", fragte Licumo.  
  
„Jetzt noch nicht.", war die kryptische Antwort. „Ihr habt eine lange Reise hinter euch. Stärkt euch, bevor ihr die Hallen Thranduils erreicht. Ihr werdet jede Form der Nervenstärke brauchen."Bei den letzten Worten sah sie Haldir scharf an.  
  
Und wieder ahnte er Schreckliches, in der Gegenwart der alten Frau.  
  
„Wer bist du?"Haldir war nicht mehr bereit für Spielchen, seine Sorge um seine kleine Schwester stieg mit jeder Sekunde, und er wollte endlich zu ihr. „Weißt du etwas von meiner Schwester Callendil?"  
  
„Wer ich bin will ich euch bei Gelegenheit sagen, doch wie es deiner Schwester geht, sollst du nicht aus meinem Mund erfahren."Nun zog auch die alte Elbin einen Dolch. Und im selben Moment hörten sie wieder das Unterholz knacken.  
  
Der Angriff war schnell und präzise. Dies war das Reich der Spinnen, und nur sie wussten wo jeder Baum stand – und wie ein junger Elb schmecken würde.  
  
Für die jungen Galadhrim war es schwierig sich zu erwehren. Doch sie hatten bereits 5 niedergestreckt, als sie einen spitzen Schrei vernahmen.  
  
Eine riesige Spinne bäumte sich vor der alten Elbin auf, während diese ihren Dolch an ihr Herz drückend, seltsame Sprüche in Quenya murmelte. Alle anderen Spinnen, und auch die beiden Elben hielten in ihrem Tun inne, und beobachteten den Kampf der Alten.  
  
Schließlich fiel die Spinne wieder auf alle acht Beine, und zog sich zurück. Die kleineren folgten ihrem Beispiel. Der Kampf war vorbei.  
  
„Was war das? Was hast du zu der Spinne gesagt?" Haldir war trotz der Rettung aufgebracht.  
  
„Was zählt ist das Ergebnis, nicht der Weg dorthin. Freue dich, dass die Spinnen euch freiließen, und frage nicht nach dem Warum."Die beiden Elben standen immer noch kampfbereit da. Haldirs Zorn über die Anmaßung der Alten wuchs rapide. „Folgt mir nun."Mit diesen Worten verließ, die immer noch namenlose Elbin die Lichtung, und schritt zielstrebig, durch das Unterholz.  
  
***  
  
Cerridwen arbeitete immer noch an der Rettung Haldirs. Sie spürte wie er kräftiger wurde. Wie sein Herz wieder begann regelmäßig und kräftig zu schlagen. Wie seine Atmung wieder einsetzte, und Luft in seine Lungen pumpte. Er würde Leben. Und er würde sich ihrer Erinnern.  
  
Trotzdem er über den Berg war, wachte sie weiterhin an seinem Bett. Er war nicht ohne Grund hier. Er hatte Feinde in Grünwald. Feinde von denen er nichts wusste. Und auch, wenn es ihm anfangs anders erschien, war der alte König keiner von ihnen.  
  
Cerridwen spürte ihr kommen, bevor sie ihre Schritte hörte. Die alte Amme betrat den Raum der Kranken.  
  
„Besucher sind zu dieser Zeit nicht erlaubt.", sagte Seniel.  
  
Cerridwen blickte in ihre Augen, und sah die Angst, Furcht ihren Platz am Hofe Thranduils zu verlieren. Und sie verstand die verschmähte Geliebte. Doch würde sie ihr keine Gelegenheit zur Rache geben. Haldir war zu wichtig für Cerridwen.  
  
„Ich bin kein Besuch, ich bin seine Wache."  
  
„Wachen gibt es genug. Ihm wird nichts geschehen. Die Leiche wird mit allem nötigen Schutz zurück nach Lothlorien gebracht werden."  
  
„Welche Leiche? Dieser hier lebt. Und wird es noch für viele Jahre."  
  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah man Seniels Gesicht in sich zusammenfallen. Doch die Wahrsagerin fing sich schnell wieder. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, und verlies den Raum mit Haldirs Krankenlager. 


	11. Kapitel 11: In der Folterkammer

Geschwister Kapitel 11  
  
Jaja, endlich das nächste Kapitel... im Gespräch mit SE fragte ich sie, welche Szene ich denn fortsetzen sollte – und trotzdem es sie nach Aufklärung der ganzen Storylines dürstete, nannte sie die Szene mit Callendil in der Folterkammer... Sie meinte auch, ich könnte nicht foltern... nun auch, wenn ich denke, dass ich in der Tat nicht besonders gut darin bin... etwas kam dann doch dabei raus.... lest hier mehr... (hatte übrigens vor kurzem the Passion of the Christ geguckt... daher einige Anleihen... auch wenn's keine Kreuze in Grünwald-Höhlen hat...)  
  
Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, bis auf Calle die gehört SE, und Licumo, der gehört mir...  
  
Rating: NC17 wegen expliziter Folter... wie ich meine... Folter, Vergewaltigung, Demütigung... so wie ihr es doch alle wollt;)  
  
-----------  
  
Kapitel 11- In der Folterkammer  
  
Haldir!  
  
Sie wollte den Namen ihres Bruders schreien. Sie wollte zu ihm. Nur er konnte sie retten. Er hatte sie gezwungen. Sie konnte sich doch nicht wehren. Und Mutter und Vater wussten davon. Sie wussten alles. Sie hatten sie doch hergeschickt.  
  
Sie sollte ihm gefallen. Sie sollte ihm zu Diensten sein. Immer. Überall. Und für alles.  
  
Sie wollte Schreien. Sie wollte um sich treten. Doch sie konnte nicht.  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich – die einzige Bewegung der sie fähig war.  
  
Und Licumo verstand. „Wir müssen dich hier raus bringen!"  
  
Sie spürte für einen Sekundenbruchteil Erleichterung. Sie erkannte den jungen Elben. Er war ein Freund ihres Bruders. Haldirs Freund. Er würde sie zu ihm bringen. Und es würde endlich aufhören.  
  
Doch nicht nur Erleichterung über ihren vermeintlichen Retter, war es die sie spürte. Erneut strich ein dünner Luftzug über ihre Wange – jemand betrat die Höhle.  
  
Auch Licumo schien es zu bemerken, denn er dreht sich blitzschnell um, Callendil hinter seinem Rücken schützend. Doch er gefror in seiner Bewegung. Diese Person hatte er nicht erwartet. Und es war kein gutes Zeichen, dass sie hier war.  
  
„Tritt von ihr zurück!"Sie erkannte die Stimme. Sie machte ihm Angst. Der Sprecher war zu Befehlen gewohnt. Und sie spürte, dass sie oft solche gehört hatte.  
  
Jetzt hörte sie auch Schritte. 2 Paar Füße mehr, hatten den Raum betreten.  
  
„Es ist Unrecht, was ihr mit ihr tut. Sie ist gegen ihren Willen hier. Lasst sie gehen! Ihr habt euren Sohn, also lasst sie frei!" Licumos Stimme brach bei den letzten Worten. Er stöhnte schwach. Dann hörte Callendil nur wie etwas auf den Boden krachte – sie mussten ihn betäubt haben.  
  
„Hängt ihn an die Wand!"Schritte näherten sich ihr, und sie hörte wie etwas über den Boden geschleift wurde. Dann klirrten Ketten.  
  
Sie spürte etwas. Ihr Bein. Sie spürte ihr Bein wieder. Bein? Sollte sie nicht zwei davon haben? Ah da war das andere. Aber warum spürte sie erst ihre Beine, bevor sie ihre Arme und ihren Oberkörper spürte. Sie hatte mit dem Kopf angefangen... also...  
  
„Weil ich es so will. Du spürst was ich will, und wann ich es will. Du bist in meinem Reich. Und du wirst tun was ich sage."Die Stimme, die sie hörte, war kalt. Die einzige Emotion, die sie in ihr ausmachen konnte, war Abscheu. Kein Hass, denn es gab keine Liebe. Keine Angst, denn es gab keine Freude. Kein Gefühl war in dieser Stimme, außer dem Ekel vor Gefühlen.  
  
Kalte Schauer liefen durch ihren Körper, auch wenn sie diese kaum spürte. Sie fühlte nur seine Hände an ihren –nackten- Beinen. Finger die sich tief in ihre Schenkel Bohrten. Nägel, die an ihrer zarten Haut kratzten. Knochige Hände waren dies – sie könnte jeden Einzelnen zählen, wenn sie nicht damit beschäftigt wäre einen Ausweg zu suchen, obwohl sie, aufgrund ihrer Unfähigkeit sich zu bewegen, immer noch nur die Decke dieser Kammer sah.  
  
Sie wollte Schreien. Der Griff um ihre Schenkel hatte sich verstärkt. Knochen stieß auf Knochen, als wäre kein Fleisch dazwischen. Und Callendil schrie für sich selbst, denn niemand würde sie hören.  
  
Ruckartig lies der Druck wieder los, und eine einzelne Schweißperle rann ihre Stirn herab.  
  
Sie hörte wieder Schritte. Und ein klirren. Die Wächter hatten etwas metallisches neben ihr abgestellt.  
  
„Bindet sie los!"Und in der tat wurden ihr unbemerkte Fesseln abgenommen. Sie konnte sich sowieso nicht bewegen, daher war dies Unerheblich.  
  
„In der Tat! Und so wird es auch bleiben, bis ich dir befehle, dich zu Bewegen, Schlampe!" Allein seine Stimme zu hören, verursachte ihr körperliche Schmerzen, und sie war sich sicher, dass wer auch immer Eigentümer, dieser Stimme war, das auch beabsichtigte.  
  
Anscheinend war dieser Gedanke, keines Kommentars Wert, denn die nächsten Minuten hörte sie nur Schweigen und Schuhe, die auf dem Boden scharrten.  
  
Dann sah sie etwas – ein Mann beugte sich über sie. Sie begann jetzt auch wieder ihre Kehle zu fühlen. Sie war rau. Es dürstete sie nach Wasser. Immer noch, war sie nicht fähig auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Sie sah den Mann Lächeln. Es war die Fratze eines Dämons. Dies konnte kein Elb sein, und doch hatte er die physikalische Gestalt eines dieser Wesen.  
  
Sie hörte wieder ein leichtes Plätschern. Dann spürte sie an ihren Kehle etwas kaltes – Eis. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie gefrorenes Wasser hierher bringen konnten, doch es war an ihrem Hals. Kleine Brocken umschlossen ihre Kehle, und auf einmal zogen sie sich zusammen, und eine feste Kette bildetet sich. Ihre Luftröhre hatte gerade noch genug Platz um sie mit genügend Sauerstoff zu versorgen. Nun hob der Mann etwas vor ihre Augen – ein dünner Metalldraht. Dem Klimpern nach zu urteilen, hingen schwere Ketten daran. Der Elb senkte den Draht auf ihren Hals, oder besser noch die Eisdecke, die diesen umschloss.  
  
„Es wird einige Stunden dauern, bis der Draht sich durch das Eis gefressen hat, und genauso lange, bis er dann, von den Gewichten gezogen, deinen Hals durchtrennt. Doch keine Sorge, kleines Blümchen, ich denke wir können bis dahin noch genügend Spaß haben."  
  
Sie würde sterben. In den nächsten Stunden. Haldir würde nicht rechtzeitig kommen, sie zu retten.  
  
Jemand stöhnte. Es war bestimmt ihr Möchtegernretter.  
  
„Zu Schade, dass du nicht sehen wirst, was ich mit dem Knaben mache. Doch zumindest wirst du ihn Schreien hören."  
  
****  
  
Licumo wollte sich an den Arm greifen, dort wo es vom Pfeileinschuss schmerzte. Doch diese hingen durch Ketten gehalten, zu weit auseinander.  
  
Er hätte es gerne verhindert, doch öffnete er die Augen.  
  
Er blickte direkt in die, des Königs von Eryn Lasgalen. Thranduil, in seiner ganzen Größe stand vor ihm. Er lächelte sanft, wie ein mitfühlender Vater, zu seinem Lieblingssohn – oder doch dem schwarzen Schaf der Familie?  
  
Jetzt nickte er leicht. Kaltes, spitzes Eisen berührte das innere seines Ellenbogens. Zwei Wachen standen zu beiden Seiten, und hielten kurze, vorne angespitzte Stäbe dagegen. Licumo, war noch nicht ganz wieder bei Sinnen. Doch nun erkannte er – es waren Nägel, und die Wachen schwangen auch schon ihre Hämmer. Beim ersten Auftreffen, durchdrangen die rostigen Nägel nur seine Haut und das weiche Fleisch darunter. Doch immer fester schlugen die Wächter zu, und nach und nach splitterten die Gelenke, barsten Knochen, und das Eisen bahnte sich seinen Weg zur Wand. Bei jedem Aufschlag, vibrierte sein ganzer Körper. Immer neue Nervenenden, sendeten Schmerz zu seinem Gehirn, während andere Stränge rissen. Beim dritten Aufschlag, schon brachen alle Dämme. Um den Urin in seinem Körper zu halten, war keine Kraft mehr vorhanden.  
  
Die Nägel erreichten schließlich die Wand. Und seine Arm wurden immer fester gegen den rauen Fels geschlagen. Der Stein barst, wo der Nagel ihn traf. Die kleinen Bröckchen, hatten kaum Platz zu Boden zu fallen, stattdessen drangen sie teilweise, in die Wunde, oder vergrößerten diese, durch die kontinuierliche Reibung.  
  
Der Kopf der Nägel war seitlich mit Haken versehen, die sich nun tief in seinen Arm bohrten. Und endlich, als die Hämmer schon direkten Kontakt mit seinen Armen machten, hörten die Schläge auf.  
  
Seine Lungen waren rau, und trocken vom Schreien. Seine Kleider klebten ihm am Körper, vollgesogen, mit Schweiß, Tränen, Blut und Exkrementen. Sein Kopf hing auf seiner Brust, denn er hatte keine Kraft mehr, ihn zu halten.  
  
Er versuchte zu stehen, um seine Arme zu entlasten. Doch auch das, gelang ihm nicht. Und so hing sein gesamtes Körpergewicht an den Nägeln, und Ketten, an der Höhlenwand.  
  
****  
  
„Löst die Ketten!"Thranduil hatte die gesamte Prozedur lang am selben Ort gestanden – genau vor Licumo. Er hatte jede Schweißperle am Körper des jungen beobachtet. Jede Träne, die dessen Auge verließ. Jedes Zittern, dass die Muskeln bei jedem Hammerschlag durchfuhr. Jeder Schrei, der ihm entgegen kam, hatte sein Herz berührt. Und er wollte mehr. Er sog jeden Schmerz auf, den der Junge ihm sandte. Er konnte nicht genug bekommen. Denn er selbst fühlte nichts mehr.  
  
Und jetzt, da der Elb vollkommen kraftlos war, konnte er in seinem Kopf lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch. Er suchte, was ihm Angst machte.... Und er fand es.... Und er lächelte.  
  
Er nahm nun selbst ein Messer zur Hand, und schnitt ihm die Hose von den Lenden. Ihre Köpfe waren nun ganz nah. Und der Knabe sah ihn an.  
  
„Es muss nicht so enden. Du hast immer noch die Wahl."Er wusste der Knabe würde nicht auf sein Angebot eingehen – und es freute ihn. In der tat spuckte ihm jener ins Gesicht. Nun ja, soweit er das noch konnte.  
  
Und wieder musste er lächeln. Alles geschah genauso, wie er es sich wünschte.  
  
Der Junge konnte denken, was er wollte. Der Körper eines Elben, hatte immer genügend Blut und Kraft, um eine Erektion zu erzeugen. Das lag in ihrer Natur. Und Thranduil wusste, welche Knöpfe man dafür drücken musste.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da stand der Docht der Kerze, wieder stramm. Und er war sanft zu diesem Jungen. Ein leises Stöhnen konnte sein Opfer nicht unterdrücken. Der Schmerz der Nägel war vergessen, im Kopf des Knaben, war nicht mehr genug Blut, um soweit zu denken. Er war gar schon kurz vorm Samenerguss, als Thranduil seinen Griff soweit verstärkte, dass sein Schaft, von jeglicher Flüssigkeit zufuhr abgeschnitten war. Er Band ihn mit einem Lederriemen an jener Stelle ab.  
  
Der Knabe sah ihn verwirrt an. Und er musste grinsen. Es geilte ihn auf, wenn sie nicht wussten, was kommen würde. Und das konnte er jetzt gebrauchen. Er rieb seinen Penis, bis auch dieser steif war, während die Wachen schon die Fußfesseln lösten, und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, die Beine des jungen Elben hochnahmen.  
  
Dieses führte dazu, dass das Einzige, was ihn noch an der Wand hielt, die Nägel waren. Und die saßen fest.  
  
Thranduil ertastete Licumos Anus. Immer noch grinsend stieß er hinein. Und wenn er durch die gelösten Fußfesseln, auch immer herabhing, so hoben ihn des Königs feste Stöße immer ein wenig an.  
  
****  
  
Es war ein ewiges auf und ab. Er fühlte nur noch Schmerz. Er konnte nicht mehr unterscheiden, was am meisten weh tat. Die Nägel in seinen Ellenbogen, die immer, wenn er wieder herabfiel ein weiteres Stück Knochen splittern ließen oder Haut zerrissen. Die Penetration des anderen geifernden Elben. Immer tiefer stieß er mit seinem für Elben natürlichen, breiten und langem Schaft, in ihn. Licumo war sich sicher, dass Blut nun auch dort floss. Auch wenn es sich mit dem, welches aus den vielen Rissen an seinem Rücken, durch das kontinuierliche Schmirgeln an der Felswand verursacht, floss, vermischte.  
  
Oder war es, die Tatsache, dass dies alles geschah? War es, dass Haldir nicht bei ihm war, als er versuchte dessen Schwester zu retten? War es, dass er sich nicht wehren konnte, als dieser alte Sack ihn nahm? Als er an die Wand der letzten Höhle Düsterwalds genagelt wurde. Oder war es, dass ihn nichts mehr störte?  
  
Ja – ganz plötzlich sah er es. Nichts war mehr wichtig. Er war schon tot. Er würde diese Höhle nicht mehr lebend verlassen.  
  
Kein Schmerz spielte mehr eine Rolle.  
  
„Kein Schmerz? Das können wir testen." Mit diesen Worten, zog sich Thranduil aus Licumo zurück. Geschwind durchschritt er den Raum, und griff sich ein großes scharfes Messer.  
  
Schnell war er auch wieder bei ihm angekommen. Der König ergriff den noch immer steifen Penis, Licumos.  
  
Er spürte nur einen kurzen Riss. Dann sah er es zuerst. Sein Penis hatte keine Verbindung mehr, zum Rest seines Körpers.  
  
Entmannt, vom König des Grünwaldes, schoss Blut aus der Wunde zwischen seinen Lenden. Er fiel in Ohnmacht, als dieser die Wachen rief, um die Blutung zu stillen.  
  
-----  
  
Soweit dann für heute – ich hoffe es hat euch Spaß gemacht;)  
  
Morddrohungen bitte nicht an mich, sondern direkt an Thranduil!  
  
@SE schreib nur weiter--- mit gleich, der Mensch braucht nun mal auch Fantasy-Stories, um den wirklich seriösen Journalismus auszugleichen. Und deine Geschichte hilft da sicher, um sich von solche Tragödien abzulenken.  
  
@Seni – Morgaine ist keine alte Kräuterhexe!!! Das bekommst du wieder....Seniel returns...  
  
@Eichen schön das es geschmeckt hat;)  
  
@LittleLion schön, dass du noch mitliest (als einzige, die nicht des öfteren mit mir chattet glaub ich)  
  
@alle anderen... wo seid ihr... hmpf.... muss wieder Foddos machen... gleicht aus... wer mal ein paar davon sehen will: opheliasdream.deviantart.com meine devartpage....  
  
Bis dann nächste Woche.... wenn wirklich Calle gequält wird;), und sich herausstellt ob der Arme entmannte Licumo überlebt... 


	12. Kapitel 12: Der Folter Ende

Geschwister Kapitel 12  
  
Lang, lang hat es gedauert... Doch endlich habe ich mal weiter geschrieben.  
  
Nunja, es gab ja erstaunlich viele Reviews, und auch, wenn wohl keiner das letzte Kapitel wirklich mochte, zumindest hat sie euch dazu gebracht mehr zu schreiben... na ja, was soll ich sagen, bin mit Reviews ja selbst nicht grad schnell zur Hand;)  
  
Egal, vielen dank dafür – habt ihr jetzt eine schlechte Meinung von mir? Nicht doch;)  
  
Zum neuen Kapitel:  
  
Disclaimer: Siehe letztes Kapitel  
  
Rating: PG13? Wegen Beschreibung der zuvor verursachten Szenen...  
  
******************  
  
Kapitel 12 – Der Folter Ende?  
  
Sie hörte Schreie, Stöhnen... Sie spürte wie er gequält wurde... Und es war ihre Schuld... Licumo war der Freund ihres Bruders, sie hatten sich nie besonders nahe gestanden... und wäre Haldir nicht, wäre er sicher nicht hier... und er würde nicht so gequält... Nein, Callendil denk nicht daran... sperre alles aus... höre auf deine innere Stimme... sieh in das Licht... finde das Licht in dir... es pulsiert... im Rhythmus ihres Atems... atme mit dem Licht... sperre alles andere aus... Hammerschläge... wieder und wieder Hammerschläge... Eins... Zwei... Drei... Konzentrier dich auf deine Atmung Callendil... alles andere ist nicht mehr wichtig... bald wird es dir ähnlich ergehen... du kannst ihn nicht mehr retten...  
  
Hilf mir...  
  
Haldir............................  
  
***  
  
Callendil.....  
  
Er musste ihr helfen. Sie war eine Gefangene. Thranduil hatte sie unter Drogen gesetzt. Das musste es sein. Und sie konnte nichts tun. Er hat sie gezwungen, zu...  
  
Er versuchte sich zu erheben. Er musste zu ihr. Wo war er?  
  
Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz. Und viel unter Stöhnen wieder auf sein Lager zurück. Seine Hand fuhr auf seine Brust und versuchte den Schmerz einzufangen. Doch gelang ihm dies nicht.  
  
Er spürte einen Blick auf sich. Als würde er in seine Einzelteile zerlegt. Und jedes davon wurde analysiert bis ins kleinste Detail. Er fühlte sich nackt. Bloßgelegt. Bei genauerer eigener Analyse spürte er, das er, in der Tat nackt war. Er zog die Decke näher zu sich. Sein einziger Schutz.  
  
Schutz, sie brauchte Schutz, er würde sich rächen wollen. Für was auch immer. Er musste sie schützen.  
  
Wieder versuchte er- diesmal jedoch langsam – aufzustehen. Erfolgreich, setzte er sich zumindest im Bett auf. Und immer noch spürte er diesen Blick auf sich. Er sah sich nach der Quelle um.  
  
In einer dunkeln Ecke sah er sie. Die Elbin aus dem Wald. Sie nickte ihm zu. Was tat sie hier? Sie lächelte. Kalte Schauer fuhren ihm über seinen Rücken, beim Gedanken an, was sie getan haben könnte. Was sie tun konnte.  
  
„Warum sollte ich dir ein Leid zufügen, Haldir aus dem goldenen Wald?" Sprach sie nun, in einer Tonlage, die er nicht auszumachen in der Lage war.  
  
„Wo ist meine Schwester?"Wenn sie wollte, wäre er nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, warum also sollte er sie nicht nach dem wichtigsten Fragen.  
  
„Beim König. Doch denke ich, ist dein junger Freund momentan in größerer Pein, also deine Geliebte."  
  
Licumo – er hatte sich doch von ihm getrennt, bevor er die Höhlen betrat. Er musste ihm gefolgt sein. Doch welchen Groll konnte Thranduil gegen ihn hegen. Er hatte hiermit nichts zu tun.  
  
„Jeder hat damit zu tun. Jeder der mit dir zu tun hat, hat auch mit ihr zu tun."  
  
Cerridwen trat auf Haldirs Lager zu.  
  
„Hilf mir.", sie sah ihm in die Augen, und er wusste was sie wollte. Und er gab ihr was sie wollte... Und sie gab ihm, was er brauchte...  
  
***  
  
Das Licht begann zu verblassen. Sie hörte, wie Licumo gefoltert wurde. Sie hörte Thranduils Stöhnen, sein Lachen. Sie hörte ihn sprechen, doch war es nur ein Krächzen in ihren Ohren. Wasser umspülte ihre Haare – das Eis schmolz. Sie spürte den Draht.  
  
Dann spürte sie nichts mehr.  
  
***  
  
Es war, als hätte er nie gefühlt. Als wäre er nie froh gewesen. Als hätte er nie die Schönheit einer Mallornblüte bewundert. Als hätte er nie beachtet, wie sich das Haar in den silberblonden Strähnen Haldirs brach. Nichts war mehr da. Nur Schmerz. Und selbst der vermochte nicht mehr, ihn zu erreichen. Seine Seele hatte sich bereits daran gemacht, seinen Körper zu verlassen. Eines Tages würde er wieder nach Mittelerde kommen. Niemand würde ihn erkennen, doch er würde da sein. Und er würde erneut, für ihn sterben.  
  
Es war, als würde er über der Szene schweben. Er sah sich, rot vom Blut, das jede Pore zu verlassen schien, an der Höhlenwand hängen. Thranduil, der sein Werk bewunderte. Die Wachen, die keine Regung zeigten. Callendil, die um Atem rang, und dann in Ohnmacht fiel.  
  
Die Tür zum Verlies öffnete sich. Haldir betrat die Szene. Auch er schien, nichts mehr zu fühlen. Er lebte in diesem Moment nicht. Nicht, wie er es sonst tat. Er handelte nur.  
  
Thranduil schien auch von ihm beeindruckt. Dennoch trat er zurück. Die Wachen versuchten Haldir zurück zu drängen, oder ihn mit anderen Worten zu töten.  
  
Doch hatte er ebenso wenig Mitleid, wie sie. Er lies die Leichen einfach liegen. Dann besah er sich die zwei Elben, die halbtot den Raum anzufüllen schienen. Er suchte nach dem Verursacher. Doch Thranduil kannte diese Höhlen, wie kein anderer – und er hatte sie lautlos verlassen. Anscheinend kümmerten ihn die Anwesenden nicht mehr.  
  
Haldir entfernte den Draht von Callendils Kehle. Er suchte ihren Puls. Fand ihn, und sah sich um.  
  
Er erkannte Licumo kaum noch. Nichts erinnerte mehr, an seinen Freund, seinen Geliebten. Er entfernte die Nägel, und der Körper Licumos sank ihm entgegen. Und er weinte...  
  
******  
  
So das war's... doch gar nicht so schlimm oder?...nagut, wieder arg kurz... aber vielleicht nicht ganz so plakativ(eine Wort welches nun einen höheren Stellenwert in meinem Wortschatz hat;) – Running Gag zwischen ein paar Bekannten außerdem)  
  
S.E.: waren alle gegen mich... und da du ja in letzter Zeit stiller geworden bist, auch nich mehr Folter... und Medic war grad keiner zur Hand...  
  
Eirien: also ich hab echt viele Fotos in der Zwischenzeit gemacht... und hoffe es fügt sich noch mehr zusammen...  
  
Ysa: hast ja schon gelesen, deine Review hat wirklich eingeschlagen;) hoffe du hast vielleicht trotzdem weitergelesen...  
  
Seni: das ist kein Traum... und da musst du aber einiges an Geld in die PR stecken, denn eigentlich weiß das schon jeder;)  
  
Chesed: jo gefühllos isset, hoffe dieses nicht so... aber im Grunde war's eben um SE zu beweisen, das ich grausame Foltermethoden kenne... will sagen schreiben kann... Und wer empfiehlt bitte meine Geschichte? Würd mich ja sehr interessieren...  
  
Bis die Tage  
  
Cerris Stifte Erster Folterknecht von Links 


End file.
